Le fameux trio
by Adrideo
Summary: Vous connaissez tous le fameux trio, Ayame, Shigure et Hatori. Mais que savez-vous exactement leur enfance en commun? Chapitre 14 en place!
1. chapitre 1: rencontre

Disclamer : Les personnages cités dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est très lourd à écrire à chaque fois, mais que voulez-vous...

Couple : Mmmm... il n'y en a pas, je demanderais à un copain de me faire une autre version, si vous voulez.

Voilà, je précise également que c'est une version peut-être différente de l'originale...

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre.

La cour du lycée était pleine à craquer d'élèves. C'était la rentrée, et les nouveaux étaient très nombreux.

Parmis eux, un jeune garçon se retrouvait seul, comme la plupart des nouveaux au départ. Malgré son jeune âge, un air déjà sage et sérieux se lisait sur son visage, qui restait cependant séduisant.

Il avait des cheveux noirs et les yeux très clairs, un regard froid et distant. Ses cheveux retombaient sur la partie gauche (ndla : ou droite, peut-être ? je sais plus) de son visage, s'arrêtant juste sous son œil.

Il était grand, mince et solide, sa peau était relativement pâle et sa bouche semblait ne jamais avoir souri.

Il soupira en regardant autour de lui, avoir des contacts avec les autres ne lui plaisait pas franchement, car il était d'un naturel réservé et distant.

De plus, il avait appris il y a quelques jours que deux personnes de sa famille, les Soma, étaient également dans ce lycée.

Mais, le jeune garçon, nommé Hatori, ne savaient presque rien d'eux. Il savait qu'ils s'appelaient Ayamé et Shiguré Soma, et avait des photos d'eux.

Le jeune garçon avait reçu l'ordre de les rencontrer et de faire leur connaissance afin de les avertir des dangers qu'ils courraient dans ce lycée.

Car le problème, c'était que la famille Soma ne pouvait avoir aucun rapport trop intime avec une personne du sexe opposé au leur. En effet, à la moindre étreinte, ils se transformaient en animaux, ceux de leur année de naissance.

Ainsi, Hatori était né pendant l'année du Dragon, et il se transformait en........... non, mieux valait ne pas penser à cela maintenant.

- Bon... où sont-ils ? maugréa-t-il.

Il scruta la foule cherchant à repérer les deux garçons dont il avait vu la photo. Hatori fut obligé de passer la cour au peigne fin, et au bout de quelques minutes, il poussa un soupir de satisfaction en voyant l'un d'eux, apparemment Ayame Soma.

Il était très séduisant. Ses cheveux longs, blancs et raides lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, et sa peau était très claire. Ses yeux, ombragés par de longs cils, possédaient un étrange éclat jaune-vert. Son visage fin et légèrement efféminé, était marqué d'une assurance un peu arrogante, et Hatori remarqua avec agacement la foule, essentiellement composée de filles, qui s'était regroupée autour de lui.

Visiblement, le garçon aimait se faire remarquer. Hatori fendit la foule et prit Ayamé par la bras.

- Viens par ici, toi, j'ai à te parler.

- Allons, allons, il ne faut pas être jaloux. Je sais que je suis très populaire, mais... commença le garçon avec un grand sourire lumineux.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est mon cousin, celui-là ? ? ? » songea Hatori exaspéré en tirant le garçon derrière lui.

Celui-ci le suivit enfin docilement, puis, à l'écart des autres, il se dégagea et s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur en regardant Hatori d'un air étonné, mais en gardant toujours son sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, on se connaît ?

- Non, pas vraiment, mais il faut faire connaissance. Je me nomme Hatori Soma.

- Alors, tu es mon cousin, non ? questionna Ayamé. On m'avait averti qu'il y avait deux membres de ma famille dans ce lycée. Je m'appelle Ayamé Soma, content de te rencontrer.

- Moi aussi, répondit Hatori sans mentir.

En effet, malgré ce caractère totalement contraire au sien et exaspérant, Ayamé lui inspirait de la sympathie. Son visage rieur et agréable lui donnait envie de le connaître.

- Tu sais, on me dit souvent que j'ai l'allure et la prestance d'un roi, attaqua Ayamé en rejetant d'un geste gracieux ses en arrière. Je dois sûrement avoir du sang royal dans les...

Hatori regarda l'adolescent, en se promettant de ne plus jamais avoir des pensées flatteuses à son sujet. Il était sûr que ce garçon aimait tellement les flatteries qu'il avait du capter ses pensées. Voilà, un radar de compliments, c'était ce qu'Ayamé était.

- Oui, sûrement, coupa Hatori, agacé. Ecoute, il faut retrouver Shigure Soma, j'ai à vous parler à tous les deux.

Voilà, c'est fini pour le moment ! La suite bientôt.


	2. chapitre 2: l'évènement qui restera

Chapitre deux.

Ayamé jeta un regard à Hatori lors de sa dernière phrase.

- Si c'est pour nous avertir à propos des filles, je le sais déjà. J'étais d'ailleurs chargé de vous le dire.

- Moui. Mais il faut quand même retrouver Shigure afin de le mettre au courant, annonça Hatori. Viens !

Hatori et Ayame parcoururent la foule à le recherche de Shigure, et Hatori remarqua avec satisfaction que son cousin était vigilant malgré son attitude et évitait les contacts. Cependant, il ne retenait pas ses monologues narcissiques, pas plus que sa démarche assurée.

- Tiens-toi tranquille, souffla Hatori en lui jetant un coup d'œil de travers.

- Allons, décoince-toi ! On est encore jeune, tu sais ? Oh regarde là-bas ! Ce ne serait pas Shigure par hasard ?

- Mmmm... il me semble que si. Allons voir.

Les deux cousins s'approchèrent d'un petit groupe où un jeune garçon était en train de rire.

- Shigure Soma ? demanda Shigure en donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule de l'interpellé.

Celui-ci se retourna brusquement et, au grand sourire qu'il afficha alors, Shigure put se rendre compte de deux choses : il les reconnaissait, et son caractère était plus proche de celui d'Ayame que du sien.

- Vous êtes Hatori et Ayame Soma, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai vu des photos de vous, déclara Shigure en s'éloignant de son groupe.

Il avait des cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient en mèches devant le visage, des yeux marrons qui brillaient d'un éclat amusé. Un sourire constant était sur ses lèvres, même si sa nature changeait souvent : tantôt joyeux, tantôt mélancolique ou encore rêveur.

Robuste et de taille moyenne, il était facile de devinerqu'il aimait taquiner les gens rien qu'à son regard. D'ailleurs, il pratiqua tout de suite avec Ayame.

- Tiens, c'est étrange... murmura-t-il en prenant entre ses doigts une des longues mèches blanches du garçon.

- De quoi ?

- Je pensais avoir un cousin.

- Mais je suis un garçon ! protesta Ayame, indigné.

- Oh désolé, beauté.

- Mais je t'en prie, répliqua Ayame, amusé, comprenant que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie.

- Tu sais quoi, tu m'inspire de la sympathie alors......... je resterais à jamais près de toi ! Afin de te préserver de toutes les immondices abjectes de ce monde et de ses occupants ! s'écria Shigure dans une pose théâtrale.

- J'espère bien ! En retour, ma confiance et mon amour te seront éternels, jamais un blasphème ne sera sur toi sans que tu ne sois vengé dans la seconde qui suivra !

Les deux adolescents pouffèrent de rire sous le regard consterné d'Hatori.

- Bon écoutez, vous deux. Je pense que vous êtes au courant de ce qui nous arrive lorsque nous prenons des filles dans nos bras. Faisant partis des douze, nous devons être très prudents, d'accord ?

- Oui, nous savons cela. On fera attention, affirma Shigure en reprenant son sérieux.

- Au fait, en quoi est-ce que vous vous transformez ? demanda Ayame de son ton enjoué habituel.

- En chien, répondit Shigure.

- Et moi en serpent, poursuivit Ayame. Et toi, Hatori ?

- Euh... je suis du signe du dragon, murmura le jeune garçon.

- Wouaaaaaaa, ça doit être hyper impressionnant, souffla Ayame.

- Ben pas vraiment en fait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, répondit Hatori en bénissant la sonnerie qui retentit juste à ce moment-là.

Les trois jeunes garçons regardèrent leurs emplois du temps et constatèrent avec satisfaction qu'ils étaient dans la même classe. Mais étant nouveaux, ils se perdirent dans le couloir et arrivèrent en cours avec un quart d'heure de retard.

Pendant le trajet, Hatori s'affolait un peu. Son premier jour de lycée et était en retard. Cela n'allait pas donner une très bonne image de lui. Mais tandis qu'il courrait dans le couloir, Hatori voyait Ayame et Shigure courir à ses côtés.

Ayame lui adressa un sourire rassurant, et Shigure un clin d'œil. Et à ce moment-là, Hatori sentit un sentiment de puissance l'envahir. C'était une étrange sensation... Comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, comme si un rempart invincible se formait autour de lui, grâce à la présence de ces deux êtres. Pourtant, hormis le fait qu'ils soient cousins, il ne les connaissait pas du tout...

Mais certains sentiments profonds n'atteignent pas de la même manières d'autres personnes. Et leur retard n'était pas du tout du goût de leur professeur.

- Vous êtes en retard, remarqua-t-il sèchement.

- Excusez-nous, nous étions perdus, souffla Shigure en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

- C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ?? Allez immédiatement dans le bureau du principal ! cria le professeur.

Les trois amis sortirent dans le couloir, puis Ayamé et Shiguré échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire, tandis que Hatori réprimait avec grand peine un sourire. Cependant, il leur fallut encore un quart d'heure pour trouver le bureau du principal. Une fois devant et après force de tours et détours dans l'établissement, ils frappèrent à la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois alignés et debout devant le principal, la tête baissée. Ils laissèrent les réprimandes pleuvoir sur eux, puis se préparèrent à sortir.

- Au fait, monsieur Ayame Soma, vous me ferez le plaisir de vous décolorer les cheveux et d'enlever ses lentilles ridicules.

- Mais monsieur, c'est naturel, intervint Shigure.

- Ne me répondez pas, jeune homme ! hurla l'homme. Ici c'est moi qui parle, moi qui commande et personne d'autre, c'est compris ??

- Mais je vous explique seulement que...

Shigure n'eut pas le temps de finir. Le principal se mit devant lui, leva la main et le giffla violemment. Le jeune garçon fut envoyé à terre par la puissance du coup, et le principal leva de nouveau la main. Mais celle-ci fut stoppée.

- Nous connaissons nos droits, monsieur, et je puis vous assurer que vous n'avez pas celui de nous frapper, déclara froidement Hatori en retenant la main du principal.

Le jeune garçon ne comprenait pas cette colère sourde qui l'enhavissait, cette soudaine envie de protéger Shiguré. Comme s'il était son petit frère.

Ayame s'accroupit près de Shigure et lui tourna délicatement la tête vers lui. La joue était rouge, mais il n'y aurait pas de conséquence, grâce à la résistance du garçon acquise durant ses entraînements d'arts martiaux.

- Au revoir monsieur.

Hatori sortit, bientôt suivi d'Ayame qui soutenait un Shigure un peu sonné.


	3. chapitre 3: difficulté des douze

Chapitre 3

- Ca va aller, Shiguré ? demanda Hatori.

- Moui, je crois. Ce n'était pas un coup terrible, mais venant du principal, je dois avouer que cela m'a surpris, répondit Shiguré en haussant les épaules.

- Merci d'avoir pris ma défense au fait, remercia Ayamé.

- Bah de rien.

Les trois adolescents marchèrent en silence, mais ils se rendirent bientôt compte qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines.

- Euh... vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait... froid, d'un coup ? demanda Ayamé d'une voix un peu inquiète.

- Ah si, ils ont annoncé ce matin qu'ils testeraient la climtisation. Pour voir si elle fonctionnera pour l'été.

- Alors ça va me poser un problème.

- Pourquoi ? questionna Hatori, étonné.

- Le serpent est asez sensible aux changements de température, et je crains de me...

Mais il ne put achever sa phrase. Dans un léger nuage qui se dissipa rapidement, Ayamé se transforma en un serpent blanc qui termina la phrase.

- ... transformer. Ben voilà, c'est fait.

Un silence plana, bientôt brisé par Shiguré qui éclata d'un rire joyeux.

- Tais-toi, soupira Hatori. Quel est le moyen pour que tu retrouves ta forme humaine, Ayamé ?

- Euh... il faut que j'ai chaud, répliqua le serpent. Et rapidement, parce que là je vais bientôt m'endormir.

- Moui. Shiguré, tu veux bien le prendre près de ton corps afin de lui communiquer un peu de ta chaleur corporelle ?

- Bien sur, du moment qu'il ne se loge pas où il ne faut pas, répliqua Shiguré avec un sourire amusé.

- Quelle émotion, Guré-chan, nous allons enfin avec de vrais contacts ! Et c'est notre première fois, faut que ça dure... annonça le serpent d'un ton sensuel.

- Héhé, tu sais bien que jamais je ne te laisserais dans le froid... Viens que je te réchauffe.

- J'arrive !

Le serpent monta le long du corps de Shiguré et il s'enroula autour du cou du jeune garçon.

- Merci Shiguré !

- Mais de rien.

Pendant ce temps, Hatori avait ramassé les vetements d'Ayamé, ignorant royalement leur scène de théatre.

- Bon, à présent il faut retourner le plus lentement possible vers notre classe afin que tu aies le temps de te réchauffer.

- Et après, on fera comment ? Je veux dire, avec la climatisation, il va de nouveau se transformer, fit remarquer Shiguré.

- Mais non, j'ai prévu ce problème. J'ai toujours des vetements de rechange dans mon sac. Il sont conçus spécialement pour moi, légers mais réchauffant. Dès que possible, j'irai me changer, expliqua le serpent.

- D'accord.

Heureusement, personne ne se trouvait dans les couloirs, car ils auraient eu du mal à expliquer la présence d'un serpent blanc autour du cou de Shiguré et le fait qu'Hatori porte des vêtements de garçon sur le bras. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ayamé déclara :

- Shiguré, je crois que c'est bon.

- Alors il faut aller dans une classe vide. Si tu dois retrouver ta forme humaine... déclara Hatori.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle inoccupée, et Shiguré déposa délicatement le serpent au sol. Ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de temps à attendre ; au bout quelques minutes, Ayamé reprit sa forme humaine dans un nuage de fumée. Ses cousins lui tournèrent le dos pendant qu'il s'habillait.

- Veux-tu que je t'aide à te rhabiller, Aya-chan ? proposa gentimment Shiguré.

- Non, toi tu restes ici et tu attends tranquillement, coupa Hatori.

- N'as-tu pas honte d'empecher notre fougue d'adolescent de s'exprimer ? demanda Shiguré en prenant un air offusqué.

- Pas du tout.

Lorsqu'Ayamé fut habillé, les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers leur classe.

- Par contre, il va falloir que je me change rapidement, sinon, je vais devenir un serpent à nouveau, avertit Ayamé. Quoique sous ma forme animale, je suis tout aussi abordable que maintenant, car personne ne peut nier que...

- Ouais ouais, c'est ça, coupa Hatori, las.

- Mais de toute manière, je peux te réchauffer quand tu veux... commença Shiguré.

- Stop ! cria Hatori avant qu'un délire ne reprenne.

- Dites donc, vous trois c'est pas bientôt fini ce vacarme ? gronda un professeur en sortant d'une salle de classe.

- Désolé professeur, s'excusa Ayamé en lui adressant un léger sourire, un peu gêné.

Le professeur devint aussi rouge que sa cravate, puis il marmonna quelques paroles imcompréhensibles et rentra dans sa salle.

- La méthode-qui-ne-rate-jamais, par Ayamé, salua le serpent en s'inclinant légèrement. Je fais toujours ça, lorsque j'ai des ennuis.

Les trois cousins finirent par atteindre leur salle, ils entrèrent, s'assirent et suivirent le cours. Le discours d'entrée du prfesseur était... comment dire... sporofique. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, Hatori reçut une boulette de papier sur la tete.

Il se retourna et vit Ayamé qui lui souriait. Du regard, il le questionna, et Ayamé lui montra Shiguré d'un geste de la tete. Le chien était en train de se faire draguer ouvertement par sa voisine.

Si Ayamé était amusé, Hatori était en revanche assez inquiet. Il vit que le jeune fille prenait la main de Shiguré dans la sienne et y écrivait quelque chose. Shiguré eut un sourire, il hocha la tete et reporta son attention sur le professeur qui récitait le règlement.

A la fin du cours, les trois cousins se précipitèrent aux toilettes des garçons, où Ayamé put se changer. Il ressortit habillé de l'uniforme du lycéen mais celui-ci était légèrement différent de l'ancien. Plus moulant et plus sombre, il attirait la chaleur et la retenait près du corps d'Ayamé.

- Voilà, je suis changé ! Mais quel que soit mes vetements, je suis toujours...

- Mais tais-toi un peu !


	4. chapitre 4: les secrets cachés

Chapitre 4  
  
- Alors ? C'était qui ? questionna Ayamé, enthousiaste.

- Euh... elle ne m'a pas dit son nom, avoua Shiguré en haussant les épaules.

-Allez, avoue, elle te l'a dit, mais tu l'as oublié, pas vrai ? Honte à toi, il faut que tu apprennes à respecter ces etres précieux que sont les femmes et...

- Et tu comptes la revoir ? questionna Hatori.

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, soupira Shiguré. Akito nous a interdit d'avoir des rapports trop intimes avec les personnes du sexe opposé.

- Fais voir !

- Questufais??

Ayamé attrapa rapidement la main de Shiguré et il l'examina attentivement.

- AHA ! Elle t'a écrit son numéro de téléphone ! déclara le serpent d'un ton triomphant.

Il récolta une tape derrière la tete.

- Tu pouvais aussi bien le lui demander, marmonna Hatori en secouant la tete.

Ayamé prit un air martirisé en répétant à tout bout de champs que Hatori était un etre cruel, frappant sans remord et je vous laisse imaginer la suite.

Le petit groupe finit par atteindre le manoir de Soma, et ils entrèrent dans leur maison commune après avoir salué quelques membres de leur famille, en chemin. Ils se distribuèrent les chambres, et Shiguré se laissa tomber sur son lit sans aucune élégance.  
  
Il soupira en fixant le plafond. En arrivant dans ce lycée, il avait vraiment eu peur de se retrouver seul... encore une fois... il secoua la tete, mieux vallait ne pas y songer maintenant. A présent qu'il avait trouvé deux amis, avec lesquels il prévoyait de bien s'entendre, il voulait oublier le passé... oublier son père et...  
  
Absorbé dans ses pensées, ses deux mains croisées derrière la tete, il n'entendit pas Ayamé qui venait d'entrer. Le garçon eut un sourire en voyant son cousin plongé dans une reflexion profonde, et il s'empara silencieusement d'un oreiller sur le canapé. Puis, restant toujours derrière Shiguré, il leva l'oreiller au-dessus de sa tete, et il l'abattit avec force sur le visage du chien.  
  
Ayamé éclata de rire devant son air outré.

- Allez, remets-toi et viens, Hatori veut nous parler.

- Mouais... mais sache que je me vengerais...déclara Shiguré d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant et en se levant.

- Mais bien sur...  
  
Les deux garçons rejoignirent Hatori dans le salon, s'affalant mollement sur le canapé à ses cotés. Ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire rebondir le descendant du Dragon qui leur jeta un regard noir avant de soupirer sous leurs airs de gamins ravis de leur betise.  
  
- Ecoutez, cette maison va nous abrietr tous les trois. Par conséquent, il faut apprendre à vivre en communauté. Répartissons-nous les taches !  
  
Après s'etre un peu moqué de lui, Ayamé et Shiguré reconnurent qu'il avait raison. Il fut donc convenu qu'Ayamé se chargerait de tout ce qui concernerait la nourriture, Hatori le rangement et l'hygiène et Shiguré les travaux.  
  
Le serpent se mit aussitôt au travail en allant faire les courses. Lorsqu'il revint, il retrouva ses deux camarades en grand état de nervosité.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrvie ? Serait-ce mon retour qui....

- Arrete un peu tes betises ! coupa Hatori.

- On a oublié d'aller saluer Akito à notre arrivée !!! s'écria Shiguré en le prenant par le bras, lui faisant lacher les sacs.  
  
Les trois garçons se précipitèrent jusqu'à la chambre de leur chef de famille. Ils arrivèrent enfin, essouflés, et redoutant la colère d'Akito. Cependant, ne désirant pas faire attendre plus longtemps leur chef de famille, ils entrèrent dans la maison sombre.

- Vous etes en retard. Tous les trois.

- Nous sommes désolés, Akito...

- Peu m'importe. Je vous ai attendu, et je me suis inquiété. Comment osez- vous faire ça à votre chef de famille !

Les trois maudits se crispèrent en entendant le ton dur et furieux d'Akito. Il se retourna et fit face aux trois garçons. Ses yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux courts et brillants contrastaient acec sa peau blanche.

Un air moqueur et mauvais se lisait sur son visage fin, et il portait un large kimono qui était entrouvert.

- Mmmm... gentil chien, murmura Akito en s'approchant lentement de Shiguré. Ne sois plus jamais en retard, compris ?

- Oui, souffla le maudit. Le chef lui prit le menton entre ses doigts et le força à le regarder.

Ce qu'il lut dans ses yeux dut le satisfaire, car il la lacha et se mit en face d'Ayamé.  
  
Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains froides et il lui murmura :

- Et toi, gentil serpent, seras-tu en retard la prochaine fois ?

- Non, Akito.

- C'est très bien. Tu devrais venir me voir plus souvent, j'aime regarder ton visage...

Ayamé eut un geste instinctif de recul lorsqu'Akito passa une main dans ses longs cheveux, mais il se reprit juste à temps et serra les dents. Akito eut un petit rire amusé, puis il alla vers Hatori.

- Quant à toi, gentil hippo, ce que j'ai dit à tes camarades s'applique aussi à toi. D'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Je préfère ça. J'espère que tu n'es pas faché que j'ai révélé ton petit secret à tes copains ? questionna ironiquement Akito en passant ses deux bras autour du cou d'Hatori.

- Bien sur que non, répondit le jeune garçon, plus maitre de lui-meme qu'Ayamé.

- C'est très bien. Sortez, à présent.

Ayamé, Shiguré et Hatori ne le firent pas répéter, et une fois sortis ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement ensemble.

- Cela aurait pu etre pire, souffla Shiguré.

- Oui. Il n'a pas changé, déclara sombrement Hatori.

Les trois garçons repartirent vers leur logement.

- Au fait, Hatori, qu'a-t-il voulu dire pas « gentil hippo » ? demanda Ayamé.

- Je pense que je peux vous le dire, à présent, soupira Hatori. Au contact d'une fille, je ne me transforme pas en véritable dragon de légende, heureusement pour moi. A la place, je deviens un hippocampe.

Ayamé et Shiguré restèrent un instant silencieux, puis ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble.

- Mais tu dois etre terrifiant, ma parole ! pouffa Shiguré.

- Arretez, c'est pas sympa ! protesta Hatori, un peu vexé.

- Tu es complex par ça ? Bah, il ne faut pas, c'est si terrible, après tout, le calma Ayamé.

Ils restèrent un intant silencieux.

- Et puis, tu n'es pas le seul à cacher des choses... murmura Ayamé d'un ton triste qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Surpris, les deux autres le virent tourner son regard clair vers une petite salle, isolée du reste des demeures, sombre et dénuée de fenetre. L'espace d'un instant, le visage du serpent s'assombrit, se renfermant sur lui-meme, pour devenir soudainement indifférent, froidement indifférent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je vais préparer le repas, allez me chercher du pain, voulez-vous ? demanda Ayamé en s'enfuyant vers leur maison avant qu'ils n'aient pu poser la moindre question.


	5. chapitre 5: lorsque le passé revient

Chapitre 5 

Hatori et Shiguré regardèrent, étonnés, leur ami s'éloigner d'eux à toute vitesse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? demanda Shiguré, perplexe.

- Je ne sais pas... murmura son cousin. Mais quoi que se soit, il ne veut pas nous en parler, alors laissons-le. Nous l'écouterons lorsqu'il sera prêt.

- N'empêche, j'aimerais bien avoir ce qu'il y a dans cette maison, il n'y a qu'une seule fenêtre, et elle est fermée, tu vois ?

- Oui. Ayamé semble savoir des choses là-dessus, ajouta Hatori, songeur.

- C'est bizarre... murmura Shiguré en s'approchant de la maison.

Mais aussitôt, Hatori le prit par le bras et l'éloigna fermement.

- Shiguré, c'est dangeureux de s'occuper des affaires des autres.

- Mais... et si c'était une nouvelle victime d'Akito ?

- Arrête de te faire des films, il n'y a sûrement personne là-dedans.

- Je n'en suis pas convaincu. Bon, allons chercher son pain, au serpent, et j'éclaircirais tout ça plus tard.

_Au même moment, dans la demeure d'Akito_

- Entre, Ayamé.

L'adolescent obéit en frémissant. Il n'aimait guère qu'Akito lui donne ce genre de convocation. Il resta debout, fixant son chef de famille à moitié affalé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, un large kimono déposé nonchalement sur ses épaules.

- Tu sais que tu me rappelles beaucoup quelqu'un, Ayamé ? souffla Akito après un moment de silence. Sais-tu qui c'est ?

- Je crois, oui.

- Dis-le.

- Je vous fais penser à Yuki.

- C'est exact. Ton petit frère te ressemble énormément, annonça Akito avec un sourire glacial en se retournant. Je t'en prie, assieds-toi.

Ayamé s'exécuta et vit qu'Akito prenait place derrière lui. Il frissonna en sentant les mains froides glisser dans ses cheveux. Il savait qu'Akito avait quelques tendances homosexuelles, mais Ayamé ne s'y trompa pas : ces gestes étaient pour le moment simplement pour lui rappeler qu'il appartenait à son chef de famille. Comme un objet. Et Ayamé avait horreur de cela.

- Pourquoi avoir attaché tes cheveux en tresse, gentil serpent ?

- C'est... c'est vous qui me l'avez demandé la dernière fois... souffla Ayamé, en tenant de réprimer le frisson de dégoût qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il sentait ce souffle dans son cou.

Il sentit les mains foides lui défaire lentement la tresse.

- Eh bien, j'ai changé d'avis. Dorénavant, je veux te voir toujours avec les cheveux détachés.

- Bien Akito.

- Dis-moi, Ayamé... sais-tu où se trouve Yuki ?

- Oui. Dans une salle qui lui est réservée, noire et oprimante.

- Exactement. Je vais le voir tous les jours, tu sais. Je lui ôte l'espoir de te revoir, je lui ôte petit à petit l'envie de vivre. Il ne voit que moi, à longueur de journée. Je lui inspire la terreur de son chef de famille. Plus tard, il ne pourra plus se passer de moi. Il est seul, enfermé dans le noir... murmura Akito, tout près de l'oreille du serpent.

Le chef de famille se leva et revint devant lui.

- Tu sais tout ça, et tu ne fais rien pour l'aider.

- Il m'est totalement indifférent.

Akito eut un petit rire, il avança la main et rejeta sur le côté une mèche de cheveux qui avait glissé sur le visage de son maudit.

- Tu sais, tu es aussi cruel que moi, en fin de compte. On se ressemble... annonça Akito avec un sourire.

Heureusement, il ne remarqua pas les points serrés de son interlocuteur.

« Je ne suis pas comme toi... enflure... » pensa rageusement Ayamé.

- Nous avons terminé, tu peux partir, gentil serpent.

Ayamé se leva et prit congé d'Akito. Sur le chemin du retour, il passa devant la maison de son frère. Des scènes de son passé lui revinrent brutalement à la mémoire. Une main tendue... tremblante... et brusquement repoussée... Ayamé revit sa mère, son visage qui lui ressemblait tant... La main toujours levée et s'abattant sans cesse sur un être fragile...

Ayamé secoua la tête. Il se demandait si Akito n'avait pas fait exprès de le mettre dans une maison qui le forçait à passer devant la prison. Oui, sûrement...

Le serpent se reprit, et il retourna vers son logement.

Deux visages sinistres l'y accueillir.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda Ayamé.

- Nous savons qui se trouve dans la demeure noire, déclara Hatori en le regardant. Un Soma que nous avons rencontré nous a mis au courant.

Ayamé poussa un soupir las en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Il allait avoir le droit à de sérieux sermonts.

- Ayamé... Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre comme ça, mais... c'est ton frère qui se trouve dans cette maison, souffla Shiguré, d'un air navré.

Ayamé leur jeta un regard étonné.

- Mais je le sais.

- Pardon ?

- Je sais que c'est mon frère qui y est enfermé.

Ayamé partit vers la cuisine, mais c'était sans compter sur ses deux cousins. Shiguré le rattrapa et se mit en face de lui, les deux mains posées sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Le serpent sentit ses doigts crispés de fureur se refermer sur lui.

- Tu... tu étais au courant... et tu n'as rien fait ??

Ayamé ne le regardait pas. De toute manière, il s'était attendu à cette réaction.

- Ayamé, ais au moins le courage de me regarder en face, et répète-moi dans les yeux que tu n'as rien fait ! cria soudainement Shiguré, le regard étincellant. Tu sais ce qu'Akito lui fait, à ton frère ?? Regarde-moi !

Il le secoua un peu, jusqu'à ce que le serpent lève son regard clair vers celui, sombre, de Shiguré. Ils restèrent liés en une sorte de duel, l'un totalement indifférent, et l'autre furieux.

- Calme-toi, Shiguré, intervint doucement Hatori.

Shiguré lâcha Ayamé, et les trois cousins s'assirent sur les chaises disposées en cercle. Ayamé restait silencieux, mais il sentait que Shiguré et Hatori avaient le regard fixé sur lui, attendant des explications. Ayamé se résigna.

- Je n'ai aucune excuse à vous fournir. Mon frère ne représente rien pour moi. Je ne l'aime ni le déteste. Et c'est pour ça que son sort m'est complètement égal.

- Mais tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis ? siffla Shiguré, abasourdi. C'est ton frère, ta famille, comment as-tu pu l'abandonner ?

- C'est comme un étranger pour moi. En lui tournant le dos, j'ai en quelque sorte acheté ma liberté.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis Shiguré reprit :

- Et sais-tu comment s'appelle ton frère ?

Hatori lui lança un regard. A la lueur qui scintillait dans son regard, le jeune garçon comprit qu'il voulait torturer l'esprit d'Ayamé.

- Mmmm ? Il s'appelait...il s'appelait... continua Shiguré en fixant son cousin.

- Arrête, je crois qu'il a compris, coupa Hatori en voyant qu'Ayamé avait plongé son visage dans ses mains.

A cette vue, Shiguré se radoucit.

- Excuse-moi, je me suis laissé emporter. Mais je croyais que son sort ne te préoccupait pas ?

- Yuki...

- Pardon ?

- Il s'appelle... Yuki... murmura Ayamé. Et il ne m'est pas indifférent, comme je le pensais.

- Pourquoi nous avoir dit ça, alors ?

- C'était le cas avant et... je voulais avoir encore une excuse à mon comportement... Il me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs, il m'est difficile de regarder son visage car...

- Oui ?

- Il ressemble aux deux personnes que je hais le plus... Ma mère et moi.

Shiguré et Hatori restèrent interdits en entendant le ton désespéré et las d'Ayamé. Même plus, il semblait dégoûté, dégoûté par sa mère et par lui-même. Des larmes s'échappèrent des doigts serrés du serpent, tandis qu'une profonde tristesse et un sentiment de solitude s'émanait de lui. Shiguré s'assit près de son cousin et il le prit doucement dans ses bras, en hésitant un peu.

- Ne pleure pas...

- Je... je l'ai laissé tomber... Il me faisait confiance, il avait besoin de moi... Mais m'en occuper signifiait rester auprès de lui, de ma mère... En fait, je l'ai vendu... Pour partir au collège, loin d'eux, je lui ai tourné le dos...

- De toute manière, il est trop tard. Nous ne pouvons tenir tête à Akito, déclara Hatori. Bon, on verra ça plus tard. Reprends-toi, Ayamé, on a faim nous.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et se libéra de l'étreinte pourtant rassurante de Shiguré. Il partit en direction de la cuisine.

- Pourquoi as-tu été aussi dur avec lui, Hatori ? demanda Shiguré.

- Je crois qu'il a besoin de ressentir une certaine autorité sur lui... murmura Hatori en regardant la fine silhouette s'éloigner. Sinon, il ne saurait plus s'arrêter. Il a hérité du mauvais rôle, c'est lui qui aurait eu besoin d'un grand frère.

Shiguré n'ajouta rien, mais dors et déjà, il sentit une haine profonde l'envahir pour Akito. Il se jura pour lui-même de contrarier tous les projets qu'il trouvera injuste, en commençant par réunir Ayamé et Yuki.

---------------------------------------

Bon, alors je suppose que certains d'entre vous ont du remarquer que ce chapitre contenait quelques erreurs. Par exemple, l'âge d'Akito: en effet, même si ce n'est pas sûr, il devrait être aux environs des âges de Kyo et Yuki (j'ai bien dit aux environs, je ne suis pas sûr), mais pour les besoins de ma fic, je me suis permis de modifier cela en lui donnant l'âge d'Aya, Shiguré et Hatori. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop...

Ensuite, Ayamé déclare avoir laissé son frère pour aller au collège, et je crois que c'est faux car se serait pour aller au lycée. Mais pour la même raison, j'ai modifié cette information.

Voilà, je signale tout ceci pour éviter la colère des grands fans! Bonne lecture et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!


	6. chapitre 6: la famille débarque

Chapitre 6 : la famille débarque

Une semaine s'écoula, partagée entre les rires et les moments de déprime. Shiguré, Ayamé et Hatori commençaient à ressentir les liens qui les unissaient. S'aidant mutuellement, ils parvenaient à s'épauler dans certaines situations, et Shiguré commençait même à sentir ses moments de solitude liés à son enfance s'effacer.

Cependant, les moments de rire étaient véritablemment les meilleurs. Ayamé et Shiguré ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se livrer à leurs jeux environ dix fois par jour, tandis que Hatori s'efforçait de rester calme et sans réaction. Mais il n'y parvenait guère, et parfois n'hésitait pas à distribuer des tapes à ses deux cousins. Ce qui ne les calmaient pas pour autant.

Ayamé avait rapidement vu sa popularité dans le lycée augmenter de façon fulgurante, et bientôt même Hatori put remarquer les regards qu'on lui lançait. Le serpent ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire, se contentant de repousser gentiment toutes les avances. Il faut dire qu'en plus de son look inhabituel, son comportement aussi attirait le regard.

Mais Shiguré et Hatori ne s'y trompaient plus désormais, sous ce sourire et cette allure toujours joyeuse, ils savaient que parfois une légère tristesse apparaissait. Les trois garçons, une fois chez eux dans leurs lits, continuaient à parler du cas du jeune prisonnier, Yuki. Shiguré voulait défoncer la porte, Hatori, plus calme, proposait de parler à Akito, et Ayamé ne disait rien.

- Hé mollusque, c'est de ton frère qu'on parle ! s'énerva un soir Shiguré en balançant un oreiller au visage d'Ayamé. Tu pourrais nous aider quand même.

- Je vous l'ai djà dit, je ne veux pas le voir, répliqua Ayamé en renvoyant son oreiller au chien. Je veux bien le faire sortir, mais pas le côtoyer.

- On ne te l'a pas demandé, le calma Hatori.

Le lendemain de cette soirée un peu tendue, était un dimanche. Les trois cousins prévoyaient donc une grasse matinée très étalée. Et Shiguré s'en était même donné à cœur joie en envoyant très vite son réveil dans la corbeille, avec un sourire triomphant qui disait : « Ah, je t'ai bien eu, t'as voulu me réveiller, eh ben tu pourras même pas ce matin, car je suis le CHEF !! Victoire, les chiens au pouvoir !! »

Eh oui, parfois les matinées peuvent engendrer chez certains cas des comportements étranges, voir anormaux ou encore irrécupérables.

Cependant, Shiguré, en voyant le visage paisiblement détendu et endormi de Ayamé, eut un sourire de joker. Il vit là la bonne occasion qui lui permettrait de se venger de la dernière fois. Alors, le plus silencieusement possible, il rejeta ses couvertures et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Là, il remplit un verre d'eau glaciale, et revint toujours aussi discrètement dans la chambre.

Posant le verre sur le sol, il prit soin de retourner délicatement le serpent sur le dos, avant de lui renverser gentiment l'eau froide sur le visage. Le serpent en question poussa un grand cri de stupeur en sentant un liquide froid très désagréable lui couler dans le cou. Il ouvrit grands ses yeux dorés, et eut un léger sourire en voyant le fautif, le verre à la main.

- Mmgormpgrmnpomprmmmmmmmmmmm...

- Bonjour aussi, Hatori, répondit gentiment Shiguré, reconnaissant là l'un des habituels saluts matinaux de son cousins.

- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivant, Shiguré... souffla Ayamé en se redressant.

Le chien éclata de rire, car son cousin n'était absolument pas intimmidant au réveil, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux à demi ouverts. Finalement, les trois maudits finirent par se lever et s'habiller, et tandis qu'ils prenaient le petit déjeuner ensemble, avec comme fond un des nombreux monologues d'Ayamé, un bruit retentit dehors.

Ils se précitipèrent hors de la maison, et ils regardèrent, un peu surpris le nouveaux venus. Un groupe d'enfants encadré par des adultes regardait autour de lui, un peu apeuré. C'était étrange, Akito ne prenait jamais d'intru dans le manoir, habituellement.

Un adulte fit signe aux trois adolescents de s'approcher, et sans plus de cérémonies leur mit à chacun un bébé dans les bras. Shiguré regarda avec étonnement celui qu'il portait, âgé d'un ou deux ans.

- Je te présente Kisa, elle est du signe du tigre, annonça l'adulte au chien.

- Ca alors, se sont des maudits ? s'exclama Ayamé.

- Oui. Celui que tu portes se nomme Hiro, du signe du mouton.

Le serpent regarda le bébé qu'il tenait et qui devait à peine avoir plus de quelques mois.

- Quant à toi, Hatori, tu portes Momiji, du signe du lapin.

Le dragon portait un gamin déjà âgé de quatre ans, mais qui apparemment était fatigué. Il avait un tignasse blonde, et autant qu'Hatori ai pu voir de son visage endormi, il avait l'air très joyeux de nature.

- Voici les autres, lui c'est Hatsuharu, il a quatre ans aussi. Il est du signe du bœuf, déclara l'adulte en montrant un enfant au visage déjà grave.

Il avait les cheveux blancs sur le dessus et noirs à la racine, et regardait d'un air protecteur Momiji qui dormait tranquillement, appuyé sur l'épaule d'Hatori.

- Voici ensuite Ritsu, du signe du singe.

C'était un jeune garçon de huit ans, qui regardait autour de lui avec timidité. Il paraissait très nerveux et mal dans sa peau, avec des cheveux un peu longs chatains et un doux visage.

- Cette petite, c'est Kagura, du signe du sanglier, poursuivit l'adulte en désignant une fillette de six ans.

Les cheveux sombres ainsi que ses yeux, elle semblait très contente d'être aux côtés d'un autre jeune garçon aux cheveux roux.

- Et enfin, voici Kyo, du signe du chat. Il a cinq ans.

Le garçon roux se renfrogna en sentant les regards tomber sur lui. Ses yeux, de la même couleur que ses cheveux étaient durs, et Hatori ne put s'empêcher de la plaindre en sachant que bientôt, il subirait les foudres de la famille. Car il était du signe du chat...

- Pourriez-vous les loger ? demanda l'adulte, un peu énervé. Parce que, voyez-vous, il en manque encore, et puis les parents ne sont même pas arrivés !! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, je vais voir.

- Heu...

- Merci beaucoup !! Tenez, voici la liste, s'écria l'adulte en fourrant un papier dans la poche d'Hatori.

Et il s'éloigna sans rien ajouter de plus.

- Bravo... marmonna Hatori.

- Allons allons, Tori-san, s'écria joyeusement Ayamé, n'es-tu pas heureux de pouvoir inculquer à notre future génération les bases de la vie ? Songe que c'est nous qui leur...

- Ca suffit, toi, interrompit Hatori en faisant mine de donner un coup de pied à Ayamé.

Il sortit le papier d'une main, puis il s'adressa à Shiguré :

- Prends Momiji deux minutes, s'il-te-plait.

- Et je fais comment ?

- Tu n'as jamais tenu deux gamins dans tes bras ?

- Ben...

- Alors tu vas apprendre, et ne t'en fais pas, il s'accroche tout seul, déclara Hatori en lui refilant le lapin.

A force de grognements et de protestations, Shiguré finit tant bien que mal par se débrouiller, et Hatori lut attentivement les instructions.

- Bien, d'abord il faut leur expliquer où ils sont, qui ils sont et qui est Akito. Et ensuite, nous irons les présenter au chef de famille.

- Sois attentif, d'accord ? Il s'agit d'être sérieux, pour ce coup-là, et je ne tolèrerais pas d'écartements. Les instructions doivent être suivies à la lettre, et t'as interêt de coopérer, sinon... commença Ayamé en fixant avec sévérité le bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Celui-ci émit un gazouillement content, la voix d'Ayamé semblait le berçer, puis il se mit un peu plus en boule contre le serpent. Il finit par s'endormir sans plus de façons, réconforté par la chaleur et l'étreinte rassurante du jeune garçon.

- Quelle autorité... souffla Shiguré, faisant mine d'être impressionné.

- Mon courroux s'abattra sur lui dès son réveil, affirma Ayamé en hochant la tête avec sévérité.

Ce disant, il resserra son étau protecteur autour de Hiro, avant de se retourner vers Hatori.

- Alors, où va-t-on ?

- Directement dans notre maison, répondit le jeune garçon en reprenant Momiji dans ses bras.


	7. chapitre 7:lorsque les liens aparaissent

Réponse aux reviews :

Yaoi-no-ongaeshi : Je n'ai pas eu le courage de décrire l'accueil de la famille... Ce la me semblait un peu trop lourd en fait... Merci et bonne lecture !

Strellita-chan : Ce chapitre n'est pas très long non plus '... Mais je te promets que je vais faire un effort au prochain. Merci, à plus tard !

Chapitre 7 : lorsque les liens aparaissent

- HATORIIIIII !!!!!!

- Mgrompmbhgtk....

- Oui, bonjour aussi

- Descenddelàtoutdesuiteoujetefaissubirmillemorts...

- Tu connais la dernière nouvelle sensationnelle ??

- Ayamédescendimmédiatement...

- Tu devrais venir voir, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire !!

- Mais enfin, Aya, descend de là !

Hatori repoussa son cousin qui s'était sans aucune gêne installé sur son estomac afin de le réveiller.

- Il y a d'autre moyen de me réveiller, baka hebi ! grogna Hatori.

Ayamé le regarda d'un air indigné, puis il sortit avec force de tambour et trompette, enfin, de prtestations quoi, de la chambre. Hatori s'assit sur son lit, se frottant le visage dans ses mains. Il pesta contre les réveils matinaux du serpent, puis il se décida à rejoindre ses cousins dans la cuisine.

- Hello Hatori !

- Mmmm... bonjour. Alors, Ayamé, tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

- Oui, mais comme tu as été méchant, ben je te le dirais pas, voualà !! répliqua le serpent en lui tirant la langue.

- Arrête, il va vraiment finir par être de mauvaise humeur intervint Shiguré, une lettre à la main.

- Eh bien... en fait... ce qui se passe... c'est... commença Ayamé en prenant tout son temps. On a été pris dans l'association des élèves !! annonça finalement le serpent à toute vitesse en voyant un Hatori menaçant s'avancer vers lui.

- Quoi ?? Mais je n'ai pas...

- Aha, mon cher Hatori, pas la peine de s'inscrire quelque part pour en faire parti, coupa Shiguré avec un sourire amusé. C'est l'ancienne association qui décide qui seront ses successeurs...

- Oh c'est pas vrai... marmonna Hatori, une main sur les yeux. Et toi, tu n'as pas été pris ?

Le sourire de Shiguré s'élargit encore.

- Ben si, mais comme je l'ai appris hier, j'ai pu en quelque sorte démissionner Je n'aime pas ce genre de responsabilités...

- Mais moi non plus... ajouta Hatori.

- Trop tard pour renoncer, Tori-san, déclara joyeusement Ayamé. Et attends, tu ne connais pas la meilleure.......... C'EST MOI LE PRESIDENT !!!!!!!!

Ayamé eut un grand sourire ravi, tandis que Shiguré souffla :

- Alors là... On a pas fini de l'entendre parler de ça...

Hatori se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de s'asseoir, un peu sombre, à la table. Il n'amait pas trop ce genre d'activité, mais maintenant il n'avait plus le choix. Puis, en entendant le rire d'Ayamé, il se dit que finalement, c'était une bonne chose de pouvoir surveiller les pitreries de son cousin.

- On verra bien ce soir comment votre première journée s'est passée, déclara Shiguré avec un immense sourire.

- Espèce de lâche... murmura Hatori.

Shiguré éclata d'un rire joyeux avant de prendre son sac de lycée et sortir, bientôt suivi des deux autres maudits.

A la fin de la journée :

- Ayamééééééééé...

- Oulà... Ton menaçant d'Hatori fuite dans ma chambre, analysa rapidement Ayamé.

Aussitôt le serpent se précipita dans le couloir pour atteindre la piève protectrice en question, dont il claqua la porte avec soin.

Lorsqu'Hatori parvint enfin à entrer, Ayamé s'empara d'une girafe molle en peluche, la brandissant devant lui comme une terrible épée.

- HAHA !! Arrière, Dragon, moi chevalier de la Vipère, je ne te laisserais pas passer, tu m'entends ? s'écria Ayamé en prenant un air farouche-sûr-de-sa-victoire-que-tous-les-héros-ont. Recule, Dragon cracheur de feu !

- Arrête ça, Aya !

Le serpent, de son autre main, attrapa un coussin qui traînait, l'utilisant comme un bouclier, sous les éclats de rire et les encouragements de Shiguré qui suivait la scène. Puis, comme Hatori faisait mine de vouloir s'avancer, Ayamé poussa un cri de bataille, fit tourbilloner la girafe au-dessus de sa tête avant de l'abattre fermement sur celle de son cousin.

- J'aurais ta peau, Dragon !

Shiguré avait à présent même du mal à rester sur ses jambes tellement il riait. Ayamé se tourna vers lui, eut un sourire en coin, et aussitôt le chien se prit un oreiller en plein visage.

- Caninoriussicotéraptorus ! Tu es venu aider ce Dragon ? Traître !

Shiguré adopta aussitôt un air dangeureux et mauvais, et il éclata d'un rire démoniaque.

- Haha, tu vas périr sous mes mains qui ont déjà tant fait couler le sang ! Attaque, Dragon, attaque !

- Arrêtez un peu, tous les deux, j'ai a parler à Ayamé ! coupa Hatori, au bord de la crise.

Parfois, il avait du mal à supporter ses cousins. Il repoussa la girafe-épée, prit Ayamé par les poignets avant de le tirer jusqu'au salon, en ignorant ses protestations toujours aussi chevaleresques.

Il le prit ensuite par les épaules, et le força à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Là, le regard sévère qu'il fixa sur lui calma tout de suite le serpent, qui eut un léger sourire pour annoncer qu'il s'arrêtait.

Hatori s'accroupit en face de lui, avec un air sérieux et grave sur le visage.

- Ayamé...

- Oui Hatori ?

- Depuis quand la famille Soma a du sang royal dans les veines ? Mmmm ?

Ayamé attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux, et il annonça avec un sourire d'excuse :

- C'était la seule manière de garder les cheveux longs !

- Tu sais que le principal m'a demandé pourquoi Shiguré et moi n'avions pas les cheveux longs également ?

- Gomen ! J'irais le voir demain et je lui parlerais.

- Je veux que tu lui dises la vérité.

- Non, Hatori, je ne peux pas, il va me demander de me couper les cheveux !

- J'en ai marre, Aya, tu ne t'attires que des ennuis !

Shiguré s'arrêta de rire. Jamais il n'avait vu Hatori en colère. Le dragon faisait les cent pas devant un serpent étonné.

- Mais Hatori...

- Non ! Arrête d'être aussi gamin et égoiste, tu es au lycée, bordel ! Responsabilise-toi un peu !

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir adulte avant l'âge pour te faire plaisir ! déclara Ayamé en se levant et en haussant le ton lui aussi.

- C'est pour toi, pas pour moi ! Jmais on ne te prendra au sérieux, si tu continues !

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me prenne au sérieux, je suis très bien comme je suis ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu voudrais que je change de personnalité ??

- Si grâce à ça, tu devenais un peu plus responsable, alors oui ! Je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais été sérieux et stable une seule fois dans ta vie ! Pas même lorsque tu as laissé derrière toi ton propre frère, à mon avis, tu as du lui tourner le dos avec ton air insousciant et je-m'en-foutisme ! Comme d'habitude ! explosa soudainement Hatori.

Shiguré s'avança et posa une main sur l'avant-bras du Dragon, le calmant par ce simple contact. Ayamé, les yeux vides comme s'il réalisait quelque chose, regardait fixement Hatori. Aucune expression ne marquait son visage.

Les trois cousins restaient silencieux dans une ambiance tendue et gênante. Ayamé n'avait pas l'air de se rendre de compte de la situation, Hatori n'avait pas l'air de la regretter, et Shiguré avait l'air d'être en trop.

Puis, Ayamé, comme émergeant d'un profond rêve, cligna plusieurs fois des fois avant de murmurer :

- Je vais faire les courses pour le dîner de ce soir.

Ses yeux quittèrent Hatori, il tourna les talons, marcha doucement vers la porte et sortit sans la claquer.


	8. Chapitre 8: réagis

Chapitre 8 : Réagis

Shiguré s'approcha de la fenêtre et s'y appuya nonchalement, regardant la fine silhouette s'éloigner dans la nuit.

- Hatori ?

- ...

- Je crois que tu y as été un peu fort, sur ce coup-là.

- Je sais.

Hatori partit dans la chambre, laissant son cousin pensif. Shiguré se passa la main dans les cheveux, geste habituel lorsqu'il était anxieux. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'une dispute éclaterait dans leur trio... Cela le rendait assez triste, il fallait bien se l'avouer. Le silence de la pièce autour de lui commençait à l'oppresser, il en avait assez de ce genre d'ambiance. Il ne voulait pas que cela recommence comme avant !

Shiguré ferma les yeux en se souvenant des périodes sombres de son enfance... Une porte obstinément close, qui refusait de s'ouvrir sur la personne qu'il désirait tant voir. Ce froid intense, qui semblait lui tranperçer la peau... un liquide froid sur ses joues, sa main, qu'il voyait floue, effleurer désespérement la poignée de la porte...

Le chien secoua la tête : il était inutile de se rappeler ses sombres souvenirs maintenant, il se devait de donner un coup de pouce au destin. Car il savait très bien qu'Hatori regrettait ce qu'il avait dit, mais qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Apparemment, lorsque le Dragon s'énervait, il pouvait faire le pire comme le meilleur.

Shiguré se leva, et il marcha jusqu'à la chambre dont il ouvrit la porte silencieusement. Hatori était assis sur le lit, plongé dans une sombre reflexion.

- Hum hum...

- Quoi ? demanda Hatori, un peu abruptement.

- Oh rien. Je voulais juste te prévenir qu'il allait pleuvoir dans quelques minutes, visiblement, et que si Aya reste dehors trop longtemps, il va tout se prendre. Tu sais comment il réagit au froid...

Shiguré lui adressa un sourire, puis il sortit nonchalemment de la chambre. Hatori poussa un soupir. Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent de s'énerver. Et lorsque ça lui arrivait, il avait accumulé tellement de tensions qu'il lâchait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, en puissance dix.

Il ne pouvait le nier, ça faisait longtemps qu'il voulait remettre en place les idées d'Ayamé, autant sur son frère que son attitude. Mais pas de cette manière. Pourtant, en voyant la profonde amitié qui commençait à les unir, Hatori s'était promis de tout faire pour qu'elle continue.

Mais il était hors de question qu'il aille chercher son cousin. Il en mourrait d'envie, mais voilà, il était trop fier pour ça. Plongé dans ses reflexions, Hatori sursauta lorsqu'un bruit violent et fort lui transperça les tympans. Le ciel était zébré d'éclairs, et bientôt la pluie commença à battre les carreaux de la fenêtre.

« Mmmm... Shiguré a raison... Ayamé va attraper froid... A cause de moi... »

_Ayamé_

Il courrait. C'était tout. Inutile de chercher à l'arrêter, courir était sa seule chance d'oublier les lames, les paroles d'Hatori. Il sentait la puie fouetter son visage fragile, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il sentait l'eau s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements, il avait froid. Mais pas à cause de la température. Il ressentait aussi ses cheveux trempés à présent qui lui collaient à son cou.

Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol, sa peine, sa douleur lui donnait des ailes. Plus que les paroles, c'était des scènes qui lui faisaient mal, à présent. Cet être fragile et sans protection, sur lesquels pleuvaient des coups. Il se voyait, lui, tournant le dos à tout ça comme si cela n'existait pas. Il se vit ensuite sortir de la maison, rejoindre des amis et oublier la scène, rire, bavarder.

Il se rapellait aussi cette fois où Yuki avait été retrouvé sur le sol, inanimé. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait failli le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter et prendre soin de lui. Mais au dernier moment, il s'était détourné et avait apellé les domestiques. Et ce jour... ce jour où son petit visage était tordu par l'angoisse... Ce jour où Akito l'a acheté... Yuki lui avait alors lançé un regard suppliant, auquel Ayamé avait répondu en haussant les épaules et en lui tournant le dos. Comme d'habitude.

Il s'était dégagé de sa main, avec un air plutôt étonné...

Mais cette fois... cette fois, des paroles l'avaient forçé à ne plus tourner le dos. Il revoyait toutes les scènes que depuis toujours il tentait d'oublier. Il se voyait comme pire qu'un monstre... Il ressentait une sourde douleur dans son cœur, celle du regret. Ayamé se savait lâche. Car arrivé à la maison de son frère, il détourna les yeux. Arrivé à la maison de son frère, il tourna les talons, il lui tourna le dos encore une fois.

Mais ce n'était que physique. Son âme, son cœur, son esprit avaient été contraints à faire face à tout. A ses sentiments, ses souvenirs, à tout. A cause d'Hatori.

_Hatori_

« Mmmm... Shiguré a raison... Ayamé va attraper froid... A cause de moi. »

Hatori se redressa sur son lit, et il sentit quelque chose sous sa jambe. Il prit la girafe en peluche entre ses mains, le regard vide et fixe. Il venait de comprendre les paroles du Chien.

- Merci Shiguré... souffla-t-il.

Il lui avait donné une bonne excuse pour aller chercher Ayamé, tout en mettant de côté son honneur. Le serpent ne devait pas attraper froid. La peluche tomba à terre, rebondissant plusieurs fois tandis qu'une fenêtre s'ouvrait, laissant passer une silhouette précipitée.

_Shiguré_

- Mais de rien Haori... De rien...

Shiguré eut un sourire satisfait en voyant la peluche au sol. Il sursauta en entendant encore une fois le tonnerre se déchaîner, et il frissonna. Le Chien comprit alors son rôle.

_Hatori_

Hatori sentait les pierres pointues entrer douloureusement dans ses pieds, car il était parti en chaussettes. Il courrait entre les maisons des Soma en essayant d'oublier la douleur, la nuit l'aveuglait un peu. Hatori sentait les gouttes de pluie lui marteler le visage, ses mèches de cheveux lui collaient à la peau.

A présent, ses vêtements étaient réduits à l'état d'éponges saturées. Hatori s'arrêta, une douleur presque insupportable lui vrillait les côtes. Il souffla l'eau de son visage et scruta les alentours. Il ne voyait personne. Le Dragon commençait à désespérer, son cœur lui faisait mal.

Et s'il ne parvenait jamais à retrouver Ayamé ? Il devait lui parler. Sinon, il ne vivrait plus tranquille en pensant à ce qu'il lui a dit.

- Où es-tu...

- Hatori ?

L'adolescent se retourna, et il vit un petit garçon, assis sur les marches d'une maison à l'abri de l'eau.

- Kyo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai sommeil.

- Va dormir.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous courrez ?

- Je cherche... quelqu'un...

Hatori ne put s'empêcher de frissonner sous le regard jeune mais inquisiteur de Kyo. Les yeux brûlants semblaient le sonder. Le petit garçon se leva lentement, puis il fit signe à Hatori de venir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je n'ai pas de...

- Je vous dirais où est le monsieur aux cheveux longs si vous me promettez de ne pas dire que je vous l'ai dit.

- C'est d'accord, répondit immédiatement Hatori sans réfléchir.

- Il est parti par là...

Kyo étendit le bras vers la gauche.

- Il semblait très pressé, vous savez.

- Oui. A plus tard, Kyo !

- Ne le répétez pas !

Hatori se mit à courir dans la direction indiquée, l'espoir lui donnant des ailes. Alors que la douleur de ses pieds allaient bientôt le forcer à s'arrêter, Hatori vit soudainement une silhouette devant lui qui l'emplit de joie mais aussi d'appréhension.

- Ayamé ?

Htaori sentit son cœur de serrer en voyant son cousin tressaillir. Il se retourna brièvement, Hatori vit pendant un court instants deux yeux d'or perdus, puis il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide.

- Attends !

Hatori le rattrapa en boitant un peu, et il le força à s'arrêter.

- Attends, je...

- Non ! Non, laisse-moi... murmura Ayamé en fermant les yeux.

Il parvint à se dégager, mais trois mots l'arrêtèrent brusquement.

- Je suis désolé !

Hatori regarda le serpent qui se retournait avec un air hésitant sur le visage.

- Comment ?

- Je... suis désolé...

La pluie fouettait les deux adolescents face à face, immobiles.Hatori regarda les cheveux mi-longs argents de son cousin, plaqués sur ses épaules et ses joues. Ses grands yeux lumineux étaient brillants, un peu perdus, et le dragon se douta u'aux gouttes de pluie devait se mêler les larmes. La paleur de sa peau faisait ressortir ses lèvres, et Hatori, pourtant si aveugle à ce genre de chose, comprit alors pourquoi les filles autant que les garçons draquaient son cousin. En effet, Ayamé avait un visage efféminé.

Cette longue analyse se grava en une seconde dans l'esprit d'Hatori, et à présent il se concentrait uniquement sur les paroles du Serpent. Il doutait qu'il veuille bien lui pardonnait pour ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais au moins il avait fait l'effort de l'écouter.

Il déglutit. Il aurait du mal à continuer à mener une vie normale, si son cousin refusait de lui adresser la parole... Hatori sentit la peine de cette évidence lui mordre le cœur.

- Je croyais...

Sa voix sonnait tellement dans le silence...

- Je croyais que tu revenais pour continuer ce que tu as dit... souffla Ayamé en détournant le regard.

- Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Quand je suis en colère, je dis n'importe quoi.

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir de sa gorge. Son excuse était bidon, c'était vrai, mais c'était la seule qu'il avait trouvée. Les deux cousins, toujours face à face, à quelques pas l'un de l'autre, finirent par se rapprocher pour se laisser tomber à genoux, épuisés par leur course.

- Tu m'as fait mal... murmura Ayamé en fermant les yeux. Tes paroles sont comme des brûlures à vif...

- Je sais... mais vraiment je ne...

- J'en avais besoin. Enfin, je veux dire, j'avais besoin que... que quelqu'un me force à faire face à mes erreurs, à mettre le doigt où ça fait mal, là où sont mes fautes. Car... je m'obstinais à tourner le dos à... à Yuki, à ma famille et à mon passé. Tu m'as forçé à les regarder en face.

Hatori fixa son couin, interdit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

- Alors... Tori-san...

- Oui...

- Merci.

Hatori soupira, avança une main lente sous l'eau qui battait toujours et il prit celle, tremblante, d'Ayamé. Il entremêla ses diogts aux siens, lui soufflant toute sa force et sa résistance, afin qu'elles puissent aider le serpent face à toutes les épreuves.

Quiconque les aurait vu à ce moment-là aurait pu croire à un geste ambiguë, mais les deux cousins s'en moquaient. Ils ne cherchaient pas à savoir ce que les autres penseraient d'eux. Ils étaient bien ainsi, berçés dans la confiance et le soulagement.

Soudainement, Ayamé brisa le silence bienfaiteur et agréable :

- J'ai froid.

Et il se transforma en serpent, tandis que la main d'Hatori se refermait dans le vide. L'adolescent, en voyant son cousin se lover, eut un de ses rares sourires, puis il le prit dans ses bras en s'efforçant de le réchauffer.

Il se dirigea vers leur demeure, serrant contre lui la petite forme tremblante de froid. Il sentait une vague de tendresse l'envahir...

ï€ªï€ªï€ªï€ª

- Shi...

- Ouais, entre.

Hatori fut reconaissant envers le chien. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de terminer de l'appeler que déjà la porte de la maison était grand ouverte. Il entra dans la douce chaleur familiale, une boule tiède toujours lovée contre son ventre, sous son pull.

Shiguré partit un instant, le laissant seul dans l'entrée, trempé, puis il revint avec plusieurs serviettes dans les bras. Il en jeta une sur les épaules de son cousin, et l'autre sur sa tête.

- Ou est Aya ?

- Ici...

Hatori, épuisé par sa course, effleura son ventre du bout des doigts. Il laissa Shiguré prendre le serpent endormi. Si cela n'avait pas été le Chien, il n'aurait laissé personne prendre Ayamé. Mais il avait confiance en Shiguré. Les yeux fermés, il se laissa tomber sur le sol, prêt à s'endormir. Il ignorait où était parti Shiguré... tout devenait si confus...

_Shiguré_

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Shiguré ouvrit le robinet d'eau brûlante de la baignoire, et en attendant qu'elle s'emplisse, il déposa délicatement le serpent au creux des autres serviettes. Lorsqu'il se mit en boule, Shiguré eut un léger sourire, puis il évalua du regard la baignoire, sortit de la salle de bain en fermant la porte et la fenêtre, et retourna dans couloir.

Il y trouva Hatori, assis contre le mur à moitié assoupi.

- Hé attends, Hatori, tu es trempé !

Shiguré secoua un peu son cousin, puis il le soutint jusque dans la chambre. Il entreprit alors, aussi embarrassant soit-il, de débarasser Hatori de ses vêtements, et il l'enfouit sous les couvertures en le menaçant de mort s'il en sortait. Mais le manque de réaction du Dragon l'inquiétait un peu...

- Ne bouge pas, je reviens ! cria-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Il courut comme poursuivi par les fouets du diable jusuq'à la salle de bain, et il s'arrêta devant la baignoire dans un magnifique dérapage contrôlé sur le carrelage.

- Aha ! Juste à temps ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air triomphant en coupant le jet d'eau brûlant.

Il regarda avec satisfaction les vapeurs qui envahissaient la petite pièce, la rendant suffisamment chaude pour le serpent. Shiguré prit une petite serviette, la trempa dans de l'eau chaude et en recouvrit son cousin toujours endormi. Il ne savait pas s'il s'y prenait bien, mais il faisait son possible en tout cas...

Puis il courut à nouveau comme un dératé jusque dans la chambre. Là, il frictionna vigoureusement Htaori, sans se préoccuper de ses protestations. Puis, en entendant un pouf sonore dans la salle de bain, il s'empara brusquement d'une couverture pour courir encore une fois jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« Qu'on me mette en face celui qui a conçu les plans de cette baraque, on verra s'il fera toujours autant le malin... » pensa Shiguré, rageur.

Sa soirée s'acheva dans la sueur, tandis que l'adolescent s'efforçait de préserver ses cousins d'un rhume probable. Il multiplia ses allers-retours de la chambre à la salle de bain avec un rythme infernal. Puis, lorsqu'il eut tranféré Ayamé dans son lit, Shiguré se baptisa chef et se démena pour leur préparer des soupes à peu près comestibles.

_Ayamé_

Ayamé ouvrit lentement les yeux, un rayon de soleil le dérangeait. Il porta une main à son visage, le balayant pour retrouver ses esprits. Il se sentait bien... dans un cocon de chaleur sécurisant,en fait. Sentant un étau autour de sa main, il se redressa dans son lit. Le serpent eut un sourire en voyant Shiguré endormi et à moitié affalé sur ses jambes qui lui tenait la main. Voilà ce qui lui tenait chaud.

Ayamé remarqua un bol à côté de son lit, froid, et il vit aussi qu'il était nu sous les couvertures. Il rougit brusquement en voyant ça, car même s'il ne s'agissait que de Shiguré, il était quand même assez pudique.

Il décala doucement le chien, puis se leva, enfila un peignoir et allongea son cousin éxtenué à sa place. Sur le côté, il vit Hatori lui aussi profondément endormi. Ayamé s'approcha silencieusement, repoussa avec une tendresse amicale les cheveux qui encombraient le visage si sévère, puis ramassa les bols et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Il se sentait bien. Tellement bien. Bien dans sa peau, dans sa vie. Ses pieds nus semblaient effleurer le sol plus qu'ils ne s'y appuyaient, il n'entendait que le bruissement de son kimono et celui de ses cheveux qui battaient dans son dos. Le silence qui l'entourait l'apaisait. En pensant à ses cousins, il se sentait soudainement plus... serein. Lui qui avait toujours été angoissé en songeant à l'avenir.

Réponses :

Yaoi-no-ongeashi : je te remercie pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! A plus tard.

Cassidy Darks : bah, en fait je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je n'acceptais plus les reviews anonymes. Mais j'ai arrangé ça. Et sinon, j'espère que tu as remarqué que j'ai fait des efforts sur la longueur !! Cela m'a demandé un peu de temps, alors désolée pour le retard. A plus tard et merci !

Jhin : c'est gentil, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! A plus tard et merci.

Une dernière chose, vous avez remarqué qu'il ne se passait pratiquement rien dans ce chapitre ? C'est un peu mou, désolée. Le prochain sera plus captivant. A plus tard !


	9. Chapitre 9: destin scellé

Réponses aux reviews :

Jhin : Oui... ils se sont réconciliés... mais je ne suis pas très gentille avec les persos, moua... enfin tu vas voir dans ce chapitre. Merci et à plus tard !

Yaoi-no-ongaeshi : merci c'est gentil ! Vos encouragements me poussent à écrire, alors je suis contente ! A plus tard et bonne letcure.

Destin scellé

- Shiguré, tu peux venir voir un moment ?

Hatori, les yeux fixés sur le calendrier de l'année, ne se retourna pas lorsque le Chien arriva à ses côtés.

- Eh bien quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ? demanda Hatori en posant son doigt sur la case du jour.

- De quoi ? Aaaaaah tu veux parler de ça ?

- Oui. Alors ?

- Ben... tu sais, j'ai une mémoire plutôt courte, alors je l'ai marqué là.

- Tu comptes y aller ? Tu comptes aller à cette représentation de pom-pom girl ? soupira Hatori, une main sur les yeux.

- Et comment ! s'écria Shiguré, les yeux brillants, un air de triomphe sur le visage. Tu sais, lorsque ce genre d'instinc appelle le Chien, je ne peux que réagir, je me dois de remplir mon devoir envers...

- Arrête de te chercher des excuses --.

ï€ªï€ªï€ª

Un grand silence pesait sur le groupe des trois cousins, toujours dans la classe de cours. Ayamé était assis sur le bureau, Hatori sur la chaise, et Shiguré relisait le papier qui lui permettait d'assister à la représentation, pour... donner son avis...

- Allez, Hatori, arrête de bouder ! s'exclama Ayamé en lui décoiffant les cheveux.

- Je veux bien que vous vous y rendiez, mais pourquoi est-ce que moi je dois y aller ?? rétorqua Hatori en se dégageant.

- Parce que tu nous soutiendras éternellement, car nous sommes tous les trois reliés par un intense lien de solidarité... déclama gravement Shiguré en agitant le papier sous le nez de son cousin.

- Et surtout parce que tu ne vas pas nous laisser au milieu de tant de jeunes filles, seuls, sans craindre qu'il arrive un malheur, acheva Ayamé en lançant un regard amusé sur Hatori.

« Je crois qu'ils me connaissent trop... C'est en train de virer à mon désavantage... » songea Hatori en soupirant.

Quelques instants plus tard, Shiguré, Hatori et Ayamé se dirigeaient à grands pas vers le gymnase... enfin, pour être plus exacte, Shiguré et Ayamé traînaient derrière eux un Hatori réclacitrant. Lorsqu'ils furent installés sur les gradins, ils patientèrent jusqu'à ce que les lycéennes entrent en scène.

Hatori ne savait plus où se mettre. Ils étaient les seuls garçons présents, le reste des « juges » étant toutes des filles. Celles-ci leur jetait d'ailleurs de tels coups d'œil qu'Hatori hésitait entre étrangler ses cousins ou les faire d'abord passer à la grillade.

Hatori regarda avec speticisme plusieurs jeunes filles se positionner en cercle, puis il écarquilla les yeux en les voyant balancer en l'air l'une de leur congénère. Mais alors qu'il pensait que la fille se ramasserait comme un sac, elle atterit au contraire délicatement dans les bras des autres, et elles continuèrent si de rien n'était.

Hatori secoua la tête, puis il sursauta carrément en entendant un grand cri s'élever. Il se détendit alors en comprenant que c'était seulement les pom-pom girl...

Lorsque la représentation fut terminée, les trois garçons se virent abordés par une grande femme très sèche, apparemment l'entraîneuse.

- Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? demanda-t-elle, un papier à la main.

- Aaah, une seule chose à dire : les costumes !! déclara fermement Ayamé en hochant la tête d'un air grave. Cela ne s'accomode pas du tout avec le spectacle.

- Vraiment ?

- Je suis d'accord avec Aya, tenez, je vais vous... commença Shiguré avec un sourire.

Hatori plaqua une main sur la bouche de son cousin, l'empêchant de décrire l'idée qu'il se faisait du costume parfait des pom-pom girl.

- Tu sais... déclara pensivement Ayamé lorsqu'ils furent plus loin. J'envisage sérieusement de faire une carrière dans la couture... Ou quelque chose comme ça...

- Mmmm ? Tu permettras, mais j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas vraiment pour le plaisir de coudre que tu veux faire ça, annonça Hatori, suspiçieux. Bah, tu dois faire ça pour la gloire, tel que je te connais.

- Aha, tu me connais mal alors... Et toi Shiguré ?

- Moi ? Aaaaah, je compte exploiter pleinement mon potentiel et faire profiter le monde entier des mes talents... Peut-être que je faire journaliste, ou quelque chose du genre...

- Tu sais, avec le journalisme, tu ne pourras pas vivre comme tu aimes... comme un mollusque... marmonna Hatori.

- Dis donc, toi, mais c'est pas bientôt fini de critiquer ? s'exclama Ayamé. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, toi ?

Hatori laissa son regard clair se perdre dans les profondeurs des plantes de l'extérieur. Il avait toujours cherché à éluder ce genre de question. Mais face à ses cousins...

- Bah, j'aimerais devenir... professeur... déclara sombrement Hatori en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Ben c'est bien. Pourquoi tu te renfrognes ? s'étonna Shiguré.

Hatori releva des yeux étonnés vers les deux maudits.

- Mais...

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu trouves de honteux à vouloir devenir professeur ? questionna Ayamé.

Hatori réalisa alors une chose importante, comme si on lui ouvrait brusquement les yeux : il comptait beaucoup trop sur l'avis des autres. A présent, il allait s'affirmer, et ce malgré l'opinion de cette famille maudite. Il avait subi trop de moqueries ces derniers temps. Hatori eut un bref sourire.

- Ca alors !!!! Tu as vu, Shiguré ???

- Oui !!!! Je n'en reviens pas !!

- De quoi ? demanda Hatori ? étonné en voyant l'état surexité de ses cousins.

- TU AS SOURI !!! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur avant de pouffer de rire.

Un regard glacial-je-vous-tue-si-vous-continuez-comme-ça leur répondit.

- Aaaaaah je vois, t'es du genre timide toua. Oh non Hatori, attention !! s'écria soudainement Shiguré, un air complètement paniqué sur le visage.

Mais c'était trop tard. Hatori ne put qu'étouffer un cri en sentant soudainement une forme féminine le heurter. Et un nuage de fumée plus tard, une jeune fille poussait un cri strident en voyant sous elle, éberluée, un hippocampe au lieu du garçon qu'elle venait de percuter accidentellement.

Ayamé se mordit une lèvre tandis que Shiguré fermait les yeux, désespéré. La première pensée qui leur était parvenue était terrifante : la fureur d'Akito sera redoutable. Mais il fallait s'occuper du cas présent.

Ayamé releva la jeune fille, la calmant à force paroles rassurantes. Mais de toute manière il savait que ce n'était pas ses paroles qui la calmaient, mais tout simplement le fait qu'elle soit en présence du lycéen dragué par pratiquement toutes les filles mais qui ne se laissait jamais approcher. En tout cas, heureusement que le couloir était désert, sinon cela aurait beaucoup plus difficile.

- Euh... Aya ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que je lui donne comme eau ???? demanda Shiguré, complètement paniqué, à genoux devant l'hippocampe sonné.

Ayamé se mordit une nouvelle fois les lèvres, geste habituel chez lui lors des moments d'intense inquiétude.

- Je... je ne sais pas. De l'eau de mer, je crois... (je n'en suis pas sûre, alors désolée si je me trompe...)

Shiguré ramassa le plus doucement possible Hatori dans ses mains, puis il échangea un regard indécis avec Ayamé. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, il leur fallait trouver une situation et vite.

- Bon, attends-moi là je reviens.

Ayamé laissa la fille au soin de Shiguré, et il partit en courant vers les classes d'SVT. Là, il entra après avoir frappé.

- Excusez-moi d'interrompre votre cours, professeur, mais j'ai besoin de votre aquarium quelques minutes s'il-vous-plait. C'est pour... un groupe d'élève qui veulent faire un exposé, je suis chargé de leur apporter le matériel nécessaire, inventa à toute vitesse le Serpent, bénissant sa condition de président.

- Oui, faites je vous en prie, autorisa le professeur.

Ayamé hocha la tête en guise de remerciements, puis il prit dans ses bras l'aquarium de la classe, heureusement relativement petit. L'eau était salée, afin d'y exposer quelques animaux marins spécifiques.

Il hâta le pas, en prenant garde à ne renverser aucune goutte, et il finit par arriver devant Shiguré qui s'était avançé à sa rencontre. Alors il mit l'hippocampe dans l'eau, puis Ayamé se retourna, perplexe, vers la jeune fille qui les regardait faire, bouche bée.

- Mais... mais il...

- Ah... Bon, écoute, c'est un peu compliqué, tu vois... commença Shiguré.

- C'est... c'est un... C'EST UN MOOOOOOOOONSTRE !!!!!!!!! cria-t-elle, subitemment folle de terreur.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, atterés. Ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre de réaction. Ayamé soupira, puis il prit la fille par le bras.

- Tu vas nous suivre, on va tout t'expliquer mais pas ici.

- Tu es... comme lui ?? balbutia la fille, une lueur de dégoût dans les yeux.

- Oui, affirma Ayamé, complètement glacial. Suis-nous maintenant, et en silence.

La jeune fille se tut alors, impressionnée par les visages graves des deux garçons les plus rieurs de tout le lycée. Ils sortirent du lycée en silence, puis se dirigèrent toujours dans la même ambiance vers le manoir des Soma.

- Ritsu !! cria Shiguré en apercevant le jeune garçon plus loin.

Il n'y avait que lui dans les parages, et ils s'approchèrent rapidement.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Ritsu, c'est très important, d'accord ? demanda rapidement Shiguré d'un ton brusque.

Il comprit aussitôt son erreur en voyant les yeux du petit garçon s'emplir de larmes.

- AaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAh !!! GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEN !! JE VOULAIS PAAAAAAAAAAS !! EXCUSEZ-MOI JE SUIS VRAIMENT DESOLEEEEEEEEE !!!!

- Non non non non, Ritsu, ce n'est pas grave ! s'écria précitemment Ayamé.

Shiguré s'accroupit devant Ritsu, et il lui posa une main sur la tête, tentant de le calmer ainsi. Mais ce n'était pas si simple, et à cause des mouvements du garçon, la main de Shiguré glissa et frôla accidentellement ses côtes. Et aussitôt, à la surprise générale, Ritsu s'affala mollement dans les bras de son cousin.

- Aaaaaaah... je savais pas ce truc... c'est pratique ? murmura Shiguré avec un sourire ravi tandis que Ritsu se redressait.

- Tu vois cette jeune fille ? demanda Ayamé. Tu vas l'amener à Akito, s'il-te-plait. Une fois qu'elle sera rentrée, tu pars très vite, ne t'attarde pas là-bas, d'accord ?

Le Serpent craignait la fureur du chef de famille. Il savait qu'il ne s'en prendrait pas à la fille, mais les maudits... Il frissonna en songeant à la probable punition qu'ils auraient tous, puis il regarda Ritsu s'éloigner. Ayamé échangea un regard désespéré avec Shiguré.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? J'ai... j'ai peur de sa réaction...

- Je sais... souffla Shiguré en fermant les yeux. Moi aussi. Mais d'abord, il faut s'occuper d'Hatori.


	10. Chapitre 10: c'est de ma faute

Réponse au reviews :

Jhin : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et plus tard.

Cassidy Darks : C'est gentil, je suis contente que les chapitres te plaisent ! J'essaye en fait de plus mes chapitres de plus en plus long, même si ce n'est pas facile. A plus tard !

Bonne lecture à tout le monde !

C'est de ma faute

Trois jeunes garçons étaient assis sur un banc. L'un d'eux fixait le sol, l'autre laissait son regard errer dans les nuages, et le dernier déposait ses yeux sur l'eau scintillante d'une petite fontaine.

Tous trois, malgré leur apparence de tranquillité, étaient terrifiés. Ils n'avaient encore reçu aucune nouvelle d'Akito, ce qui les laissait dans une état de grande nervosité. Il fallait savoir que les témoins de la malédiction des Soma étaient retirés du monde et enfermés dans l'enceinte du manoir des Soma. Bien traîtés, nourris, mais condamnés à ne plus jamais revoir leur vie initiale.

Telle était la mesure qu'Akito avait pris pour protéger leur secret. C'était une terrible punition, et les Soma s'en sentaient tous responsables. C'est pourquoi, lorsque l'un d'entre eux commettait une erreur, en plus d'avoir l'emprisonnement du témoin sur la conscience, il subissait la fureur du chef de famille.

Shiguré se sentait mal. Il tourna son regard vers Hatori... Il lui en voulait, c'était certain. Tout était de se faute.

« C'est à cause de moi qu'il s'est transformé... A cause de moi... que ma mère pleurait... que mon père ne rentrait pas... qu'il s'est transformé... à cause de moi... il m'en veut, et tout est de ma faute... comme avant. »

Les pensées tourbillonaient dans la tête de Shiguré, il avait envie de se vider entièrement, de ne plus penser. De rester vide. Hatori lui en voulait. Il regarda Ayamé. Il lui en voulait aussi. Bah, c'était normal, tout était de sa faute.

Ayamé remarqua le regard torturé du chien sur lui.

- Ca va, Shiguré ?

- Je ne voulais pas... murmura le maudit.

Il se leva brusquement et s'éloigna en courant. Aussitôt, Ayamé se leva à son tour pour le suivre, inquiet, mais il sentit un étau autour de son poignet. Surpris, il se retourna vers Hatori qui secouait la tête négativement.

- Laisse-le aller.

Shiguré ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'il fut sûr que plus personne ne le voyait. Ses souvenirs l'assaillaient, ses pensées le submergeaient. Il allait devenir fou. Depuis tellement de temps il tentait de ne plus penser à tout ça... Ca l'étouffait...

Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Cela faisat beaucoup trop de temps qu'il fuyait. S'il voulait se sentir tranquille, il devait retourner dans son passé. Shiguré s'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre, renversa la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Il laissa alors sa mémoire reprendre le dessus.

_Flash-back (enfance de Shiguré)_

Il les voyait... Quel sourire, il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Shiguré riait en regardant sa mère lui adresser une petite grimace. Il adorait venir l'embêter comme en ce moment, lui escaladant les genoux pour l'empêcher de lire.

Sa mère lui tirait alors un peu les cheveux, puis elle lui faisait des chatouilles jusqu'à ce que, à bout de souffle, il déclare forfait et redescende au sol en riant. Alors sa mère lui adressait un grand sourire, et Shiguré y répondait en fasaint mine de bouder, juste avant de réclamer un bisou. Sa mère posait alors le livre sur l'accoudoir usagé, puis elle le prenait tendrement sur elle, veillant juste à ne pas le serrer contre elle. La tête sur les jambes de la femme si chère à son coeur, Shiguré s'endormait alors, paisible en voyant le tendre visage illuminé au-dessus de lui ...

Il y avait aussi son père. Il rentrait tôt, car il avait un bon travail. Et lorsqu'il franchissait la porte avec un bonjour retentissant, Shiguré lui offrait son plus grand sourire et il se jetait dans ses jambes. Selon l'humeur, soit son père le repoussait gentiment, soit il le prenait dans ses bras en riant.

Puis, parfois, ils allaient tous les deux dans la rue, car la maison de Shiguré n'avait pas de jardin, et ils s'entraînaient au foot. Shiguré et son père jouaient très mal, mais ils s'en moquaient. Shiguré s'en souvenait, cette époque-là n'étaient que rires et sourires. Une époque radieuse et parfaite, illuminée de bonheur et d'insousciance.

Jusqu'au jour où tout bascula. Assis dans les marches des escaliers, Shiguré, le visage entre les barres, écouta ses parents qui discutaient d'une lettre importante qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Il était question d'un départ. A présent, Shiguré savait que c'était une lettre d'Akito, leur donnant l'ordre de remettre le maudit au manoir Soma dans un an.

Ses parents avaient évidemment toujours été au courant de sa tranformation. Ils ne l'avaient pas repoussé, ils le surprotégeaient. Et jusqu'à présent, Shiguré ne s'en était jamais plaint... Mais tout changea avec cette lettre.

Son père rentra soudainement plus tard. Il avait toujours les yeux à moitié fermés, et une odeur bizarre dans son souffle que Shiguré ne connaissait pas encore. Plus tard, il devait comprendre que c'était l'alcool.

Il attendait impatiemment la venue de son père, chaque soir. Il espérait qu'un jour il rentre comme si de rien n'était, comme avant. Mais chaque soir, à chaque nouvelle tentative qu'il faisait pour avoir une étreinte, il était durement repoussé. Il connut même les premières giffles de sa vie... Son père ne lançait plus un bonjour d'une voix tonitruante, mais il hurlait à chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Et sa mère. Sa mère, elle, se taisait. Elle ne lisait plus, elle ne riait plus. En revanche, elle le prenait souvent dans ses bras. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, en fait. Et elle pleurait en serrant contre elle un chien noir au pelage doux, qui avait le cœur brisé par les paroles que lui murmurait sa mère. « Pourquoi veux-tu me laisser ? Pourquoi es-tu maudit ? Pourquoi es-tu né ainsi, moi qui t'aime tant ? »

« Tout est de ma faute... »

Le noir obscurcissait son cœur. Il en était venu à éviter ses parents, pour éviter de souffrir davantage. Il évitait son père pour ne plus ressentir la cruelle déception qui lui déchirait le ventre lorsque la main rugueuse le repoussait.

« C'est à cause de moi... »

Il évitait sa mère pour ne pas sentir l'étau désespéré autour de lui, comme s'il était à l'article de la mort, pour ne plus sentir le gentil poison mortel qu'elle lui soufflait dans les veines. Pendant un an, sa vie fut un calvaire. Il avait juste envie d'oublier.

_Fin du Flash-back_

Shiguré serra les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa paume. Il ne pleurerait pas, car il haissait les larmes. Depuis ce terrible jour où la lettre avait été lue, il avait perdu sa famille et sa vie, et il pleurait plus. Et maintenant, Ayamé et Hatori lui en voulaient terriblement. Il perdait les fragiles bases qu'il avait récupéré pendant un cour instant, et il se sentait sombrer à nouveau.

- Shiiiiiiiiiiigggggguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuréééééé !!!!!!!

Shiguré sursauta brusquement en entendant la petite voix joyeuse et pleine d'entrain, puis il regarda avec bienveillance Momiji qui courait vers lui. Il était adorable, ses boucles blondes encadrant son visage enfantin. En le voyant, n'importe qui aurait eu envie de le protéger. Shiguré le regarda s'avancer vers en lui courant et trébuchant, encore mal assuré sur ses jambes. Puis, lorsqu'il fut devant lui, Le Chien s'accroupit près de son cousin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Pour toute réponse, Momiji lui adressa un grand sourire lumineux, puis il tendit ses petits bras vers son aîné.

- Câlin !

Shiguré eut un rire doux, puis il souleva le lapin dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui en le berçant doucement. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté, le petit garçon réclamait souvent ce genre de câlin, et tout le monde les lui accordait sans trop difficulté.

- Alors ? Tu veux bien me le dire maintenant ?

- Vi... Ayamé ben il veut te voir... tu as du lui prendre une sucette, parce que il ne souriait pas quand je l'ai vu... s'exclama Momiji, les yeux pétillants dans son insousciance habituelle.

- Ah... merci Momiji... Haru !! Hé Haru, descend de ta lune, s'il-te-plait !

Shiguré soupira et se dirigea vers le bœuf qui rêvait, comme à son habitude. Il lui laissa Momiji qui s'empressa d'emmener son cousin jouer plus loin. Shiguré les observa s'éloigner en souriant, puis il se dirigea vers son logement.

- Aya ?

- Je suis dans la cuisine.

Shiguré rejoignit son cousin, et il le vit en train de couper en rondelle des légumes. Il semblait pensif.

- Akito nous a demandé.

- C'est vrai ?? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ca a été terrible... Il ne s'est même pas mis en colère... Il resté très calme, au contraire... murmura Ayamé.

_Flash-back (entrevue avec Akito)_

- Entrez.

Ayamé et Hatori obéirent à l'ordre et regardèrent leur chef de famille qui visiblement les attendait. Son regard noir alla de l'un à l'autre, les sondant, les explorant comme s'ils n'avaient aucun secret pour lui. Les deux maudits se sentaient terriblement mal à l'aise.

- Vous me semblez tendus, mes chers maudits... souffla Akito en plissant les yeux. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il le faisait exprès. De leur mettre la peur au ventre ainsi. La gorge nouée, la bouche sèche, Ayamé finit par parler.

- Euh... Akito, pour l'incident d'hier, on est désolés...

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, gentil serpent. Cela m'a au contraire ouvert les yeux sur une question qui me tracassait depuis longtemps. Dis-moi, mon beau maudit, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire plus tard ?

- Je... j'aimerais travailler dans l'artisanat.

- C'est bien. Et toi, Hatori ?

- J'aimerais être professeur, répondit l'adolescent.

- Mmmm... professeur... cela ne me plait pas. Non, tu seras médecin. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je te nomme officiellemment médecin de la famille Soma.

Ayamé se pétrifia. Il n'allait quand même pas l'obliger à changer son rêve ?

- Tu sais, j'avais un gros problème avec tous ces témoins. Ils commencent à être trop nombreux. Il existe un homme, qui est capable d'effacer la mémoire. Mais, pour une raison obscure et étrange, il ne m'aime pas beaucoup, murmura Akito en renversant légèrement la tête en arrière, appuyé sur les avant-bras. Il refusede venir chez moi. Mais si j'envoie un de mes maudits le voir, il acceptera sans problème de lui apprendre sa technique.

Akito laissa le temps à ses paroles de se graver dans la mémoire des ses deux maudits.

- Voilà ce qui t'attend. Tu vas effacer la mémoire de tous ceux dont je te donnerais l'ordre.

_Fin du Flash-back_

Shiguré resta silencieux tandis que les mouvements du Serpent devenaient de plus en plus rapides. Le Chien finit par intervenir en voyant le couteau de moins en moins précis.

- Arrête, Aya, tu vas finir par te blesser.

- Bah... Quelle importance... murmura Ayamé avec un sourire triste. Itai !

Il avait fini par se couper le doigt, et aussitôt le sang coula en abondance de la plaie. Shiguré soupira.

- Je t'avais prévenu. Attends, je vais... Ah. Salut, Hatori.

Le Dragon, la mine fatiguée, venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrure de la porte. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la légère blessure d'Ayamé, puis il partit sans un mot pour finalement revenir avec la trousse de soin. Il prit la main de son cousin et commença à le soigner.

- Qu'est-ce... que tu fais ?

- Je m'entraîne pour mon futur métier, répondit Hatori.

Son ton froid et placide blessa encore plus cruellement ses cousins que s'il l'avait hurlé en leur reprochant de l'avoir entraîné à la représentation. Hatori et Ayamé debouts, Shiguré appuyé contre un mur, les trois adolescents plongèrent chacun dans leurs pensées, restant dans un silence qui, étrangement, n'était pas lourd.

« Pourquoi lui... Lui qui avait un véritable but... Précis et volontaire, lui qui voulait devenir professeur à tout prix... je suis sûr qu'il avait une bonne raison de vouloir le devenir... Shiguré et moi n'étions pas certains, alors pourquoi lui ? » pensait Ayamé.

« C'est... à cause de moi... uniquement de ma faute... c'est toujours et encore moi qui suis accusé... ils m'en veulent... Je peux lire la haine dans leur regard... » songeait Shiguré, désespéré.

Quant à Hatori... Lui pensait à ce qui l'avait poussé à devenir professeur...


	11. Chapitre 11: médecin, professeur

Réponses aux reviews:

KomKom le concombre: je te remercie pour ta review. Je ne sais pas si je vais ajoutr une suite à l'enfance de Shiguré, il faut que j'attende l'inspiration... A plus tard et bonne lecture!

Myhahou: Eh bien, voici la suite! Je te remercie pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir, bonne lecture!

Chapitre 11: professeur, médecin

Hatori, debout dans la lumière, observa distraitement les enfants qui s'entraînaient pour les arts martiaux. Kazuma Soma, leur maître, les poussait à chaque fois à donner de nouveaux coups avec un doux sourire.

Hatori soupira. Son destin était traçé. Médecin, il aurait pu tomber plus mal, mais vraiment il aurait aimé devenir professeur, juste pour lui, pour cet homme. Ce professeur qu'il avait rencontré, il y a longtemps, lui avait ouvert les yeux. C'était un homme qu'il admirait beaucoup. Il aurait aimé leur rendre honneur.

_Flash-back_

- Hatori, tu sais, il est important de garder contact avec les autres, déclara la voix douce.

- Je ne veux plus… Je ne veux plus rester avec les autres, ils sont cruels et blessants… répondit Hatori, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, le menton posé dans ses mains croisées.

- Ne dis pas ça… Tu ne connais encore que peu de monde… Si tu savais, oui Hatori, si seulement une seule fois, tu pouvais ressentir la chaleur et le réconfort que certains personnes peuvent apporter… Le destin a voulu que pour le moment tu n'en rencontres aucune. Mais ça va venir.

Hatori tourna son regard vers l'homme qui lui souriait, éclairé par le soleil couchant. Et quelques mois plus tard, ce même homme qui lui parlait tous les jours, qui lui redonnait espoir, lui annonça qu'il partait.

- Pour l'Amérique… Tu compends, Hatori, je vais enseigner là-bas, c'est beaucoup plus avantageux. Je suis désolé. Tu dois me promettre de ne pas oublier ce que je t'ai dit. D'accord ? Hatori ?

_Fin du flash-back._

- Hatori ?

Le jeune garçon resta immobile, le regard fixe en entendant la voix de Shiguré, un peu hésitante. Le Chien soupira et vint à côté de Hatori, silencieux. Les arbres bruissaient au-dessus d'eux, et le matin commençait à éclairer les alentours. Tout avait l'air calme et serein, en d'autre circonstances, Hatori aurait apprécié cette vue.

- Ecoute… commença-t-il en fermant les yeux. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très sociable ces derniers temps. Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Aya et toi, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de me faire à l'idée de changer de métier. J'espère que vous comprenez. Ca ira mieux plus tard.

Il avait été très difficile pour Hatori de parler. En ce moment, il avait juste envie d'être seul. C'était tout. Mais il fallait qu'il clarifie les choses avaec Ayamé et Shiguré. Maintenant, il se sentait vaiment mieux. Bah… peut-être pourrait-il devenir médecin, finalement.

_Ayamé_

- Ayaméééééé !! Youhou !!

Le maudit se retourna juste à temps pour voir arriver devant lui à toute vitesse des filles de son lycée. Il revenait des courses, un panier à la main, et s'apprêtait à retourner à son domaine. Ayamé plissa les yeux pour se forcer à retrouver leurs noms, mais, n'y parvenant pas, il adopta un ton dégagé en essayant de paraître convaincant.

- Salut ! Comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

Les trois filles rougirent jusqu'aux oreilles et l'accompagnèrent pendant tout le trajet. Ayamé ne suivait qu'à moitié les babillements des lycéennes.

- Ayamé, tu sais ce qu'on a essayé de faire ?

- Euh, non.

- UN CLUB !! s'exclama une des jeunes filles, les yeux brillants.

- Mais malheureusement, le lycée refuse de voir ce genre de club… grommela une autre.

- Un club ? Sur quoi ? demanda Ayamé.

- Mais sur toi, bien sûr !! Mais le directeur n'est pas d'accord… soupira la troisième.

- Ah… mais vous savez, un club pour un élève, c'est quand même un peu exagéré, non ? questionna Ayamé avec un petit sourire.

- Mais sûrement pas !! Parce que tu es… enfin, je veux dire… je te trouve… commença une fille en rougissant subitement.

- Dis, coupa son amie aux cheveux roux. Tes yeux verts et jaunes, ils sont normaux ? Et tes cheveux ?

Ayamé fronça les sourcils, c'était le genre de question qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup.

- Parce que vraiment, j'aime beaucoup ! s'exclama la lycéenne.

Ayamé sursauta en sentant une main se saisir doucement d'une de ses mèches et il fixa son regard avec étonnement sur la fille audacieuse. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire et se rapprocha dangeureusement de lui.

- Et j'aime beaucoup tes yeux… Ils sont tranperçants… quand tu me regardes comme ça, j'ai l'impression que mon âme n'a plus de secret pour toi, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Houlà, du calme, je ne suis pas forcément celui que vous croyez, mesdemoiselles, déclara Ayamé en riant et en se reculant.

- Justement, on aime beaucoup cette partie de toi, celle du mystère… On ne sait rien du garçon le plus dragué dans le lycée… murmura la même fille. C'est ce qui nous plait.

Ayamé lui adressa un sourire pensif, puis commença à s'éloigner après les avoir salué.

- On pourra se revoir ? lui cria une fille alors qu'il disparaissait.

Ayamé se retourna et lui adressa un clin d'œil, mais il ne lui répondit pas.

- On verra tout ça, mon beau lycéen mystérieux… murmura la jeune fille rousse en regardant la silhouette s'éoigner.

Ayamé souffla en passant une main sur son front. Encore un peu et elles découvraient son secret ! Cela aurait été une catastrophe… Le Serpent entra dans le domaine de Soma, et il sourit en voyant la petite Kisa qui marchait à quatre pattes, un peu plus loin. La petite fille eut un grand sourire en voyant le Serpent, et elle commença à avancer vers lui.

Ayamé la prit dans ses bras lorsqu'elle fut à ses pieds, puis il lui parla joyeusement :

- Alors, ma petite Kisa, on se promène ? Tu veux venir avec moi ?

La trigresse répondit par un baragouinement incompréhensible, et Ayamé éclata de rire. Il l'installa sur ses épaules et continua son chemin. Au bout de quelques minutes, il protesta vigoureusement en sentant la petite fille lui tirer ses cheveux.

- Aie !! Hé arrête ça, c'est pas comestible !!!

- Elle aime bien tes cheveux, on dirait, annonça Shiguré en s'approchant de son cousin. Je crois que c'est la couleur…

Kisa lui adressa un sourire et lui montra une mèche de cheveux argentés comme si c'était une fabuleuse découverte. Shiguré s'approcha et toucha aussi les cheveux de son cousin, feignant la surprise.

- T'as vu ça, Kisa, ça brille ! Ce qui, en passant, n'est pas comme l'intelligence de ce cher Serpent qui ne brille guère, elle…

Shiguré pouffa de rire et se mit hors de portée d'Ayamé.

- Soit, ce soir, c'est la guerre ! déclara Ayamé avec un sourire. Attends-toi à trouver du poivre dans tout tes aliments, et dans ton lit aussi !!

- Nooooooooon pas ça !! s'écria Shiguré en riant.

Il attrappa le panier d'Ayamé et lui dit :

- Allez, continue ta balade, je vais rentrer les provisions. A tout à l'heure !

- Merci, à tout à l'heure !

Le Serpent, un sourire accroché aux lèvres, continua sa balade, Kisa toujours sur ses épaules. Il finit par la déposer devant sa maison, puis il continua paisiblement sa promenade. Ses pas le menèrent bientôt dans les environs de la prison de son frère, et, le cœur battant, Ayamé s'arrpeta brusquement en voyant un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs assis près d'une des fenêtres condamnées.

Il semblait parler au mur, mais en écoutant attentivement, Ayamé put entendre une petite voix qui répondait… Il sursauta soudainement en entendant un bruit de pas, et vit avec horreur Akito qui approchait. S'il voyait Hatsuharu ici… Le Serpent ne fut pas long à prendre sa décision.

Il croisa Akito nonchalemment, un air joyeux sur son visage. Evidemment, voyant cela, Akito s'approcha de lui.

- Dis-moi, mon gentil serpent, pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux ? demanda-t-il, la voix douceureuse.

- Ah, bonjour Akito, répondit Ayamé en souriant. C'est que je me promène seul dans ce beau jardin, et en fait j'adore ça. Cela me remplit de joie, je suis vraiment ravi de pouvoir me balader seul.

- Ah… dans ce cas, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas si je t'accompagne ? demanda Akito avec un mauvais sourire.

Il lui prit le bras et l'éloigna des jardins. Ayamé eut un sourire victorieux, Akito était trop prévisible.


	12. Chapitre 12: menace

Chapitre 12: Menace

Hatori s'avança le long du couloir de son lycée, des paperasses sous le bras. Il se dirigeait vers la salle où se tenait la réunion des élèves de l'association. Fatigué, il passa une main sur son visage en lâchant un soupir. Il dormait mal en ce moment. De quoi devaient-ils parler, aujourd'hui ? Ah oui, les fêtes de Noel.

En effet, la nouvelle année arrivait à grands pas, et les préparatifs du lycée à cette occasion faisait vibrer les élèves d'excitation. C'était toujours un moment mémorable, car il y avait un bal, des jeux, des élections d'élèves le plus faineant, le plus drôle etc… Rien qu'en y pensant, Hatori eut un léger sourire et son regard s'égaya un bref instant.

Il adorait les fêtes de Noel. C'était toujours décoré, joyeux, illuminé… Oui vraiment, cette période le mettait de bonne humeur. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant d'Ayamé… Le pauvre Serpent était toujours frigorifié, à cette époque, et Hatori se souvint que, chaque nuit, il était obligé de se lever pour ajouter une couverture à son cousin qui grelottait de froid, menaçant de se transformer.

Shiguré était fidèle à lui-même. Rendu joyeux lorsqu'il avait appris que des spectacles de danse féminine allaient être donnés pour les fêtes, il s'amusait de plus en plus à taquiner le Serpent qui, malgré sa fatigue, rendait toujours une réplique. Shiguré avait aussi tendance à rester vautré dans la neige, apparemment il adorait ça. Hatori se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas en raison de son signe, mais en tout cas cela avait valu une bonne grippe au Chien.

- Hatoriiiiiiiiiiiiii mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le Dragon se retourna en reconnaissant la voix d'Ayamé, lequel arriva en souriant, comme d'habitude, mais plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, Aya, répliqua Hatori lorsque son cousin arriva à sa hauteur. Tu ne devrais pas déjà être à la réunion ?

Ayamé lui adressa un regard surpris avant de sourire joyeusement.

- Mais, Hatori, tu n'es pas au courant ? Il n'y a pas la réunion, cette semaine, ça a été annulé !

- Et pourquoi ne m'a-t-on rien dit ?

Ayamé éclata d'un rire joyeux, puis il désigna à son cousin la pancarte d'annonce générale du lycée. Hatori grimaça en voyant l'affiche rouge qui annonçait que la salle de réunion était prise par les professeurs, et par conséquent que la réunion de l'association était annulée.

- Et c'est moi qui suit sencé être endormi, en ce moment ? se moqua gentiment Ayamé en poussant un peu son cousin. Allez, viens, Shiguré nous attend à la cafétéria.

Hatori soupira, puis il prit son parti en suivant Ayamé jusqu'à l'endroit convivial où se réunissait le trio lorsqu'il n'avait pas cours. La cafétéria était une pièce assez vaste pour accueillir un bon nombre d'élèves, et des petites tables en plastique jaune horrible leur permettait de prendre un collation au comptoir.

Les deux cousins poussèrent les portes vitrées et virent de loin Shiguré, penché sur un cahier.

- C'est bon, Shiguré, arrête de faire semblant de travailler, ça prend pas, déclara Ayamé en tirant une chaise et en s'asseyant.

Shiguré lui tira la langue, puis il se renversa sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Mais attendez, je travaille !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, au juste ?

- Je suis en train de mettre au point les tenues pour les danseuses.

Un vent glacial s'abattit aux alentours lorsque Hatori et Ayamé regardèrent les dessins.

- Tu… ne vas… pas oser… leur donner… ça ?? articula Hatori en foudroyant Shiguré du regard.

- Mais noooon, se hâta Shiguré en prenant un air insouciant et innocent.

Soudainement, Ayamé se figea en regardant l'extérieur.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Elle est encore là !

- Qui ça ?

- Mais elle !!

Sans rien ajouter, Ayamé attrapa en vitesse un cahier et il se plongea dedans, cachant son visage. Etonnés, Shiguré et Hatori regardèrent la cause de son émoi. Une adolescente de leur âge entra lors, un grand sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Elle avait des cheveux roux et épais, coupés au carré, des yeux marrons pétillants et tout en elle sonnait l'assurance et le charme.

Elle scruta un instant la salle, son regard balayant les tables comme un prédateur, puis elle tomba en arrêt en voyant une chevelure argentée.

- Ayaméééééééééééé !!!

L'interpellé poussa un soupir de résignation, et il se força à adopter un ton accueillant et décontracté lorsque que le jeune fille, sans demander l'autorisation s'assit à leur table.

- Comment allez-vous, Miho ?

- Bien bien, mais cette manie que tu as de me vouvoyer m'exaspère Ayamé, répliqua Miho avec un sourire engageant.

Elle rapprocha sa chaise de celle du Serpent, puis elle regarda Shiguré et Hatori qui observaient la scène, comprenant avec appréhension le problème de leur cousin.

- Et vous, vous devez être Shiguré et Hatori Soma ? Les cousins d'Ayamé ? Vous êtes mignons…

Hatori ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en entendant les paroles un peu trop franches à son goût de Miho, tandis que Shiguré arborait un air triomphant. Le Dragon lui adressa un regard rébarbatif, Shiguré aimait bien qu'on le flatte… Mais Hatori reporta son attention sur Miho qui s'était de nouveau contentrée sur Ayamé, lequel tentait tant bien que mal de tenir ses distances.

- Ne t'en fais pas, mon beau lycéen mystérieux, même si tu as de la concurrence, je ne t'abandonne pas… lui susurra-t-elle avec un fin sourire tout en plissant les yeux et en se penchant dangereusement vers lui.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah oui mais tu sais je ne suis pas libre ! l'arrêta rapidement Ayamé, le visagecrispéen posant une de ses mains sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour la stopper dans son avancée.

Miho eut un rire clair avant de murmurer :

- J'ai mes sources… Je sais que tu n'as personne. En fait, malgré l'air que tu te donnes, tu es un grand timide.

Ayamé s'apprêta à répliquer avec fougue lorsque Hatori l'interrompit, craignant que les choses ne dérapent.

- Allez, maintenant on va acheter le cadeau de grand-mère sinon on aura plus le temps ! annonça-t-il fermement en prenant ses cousins par les bras et en les dirigeant vers la sortie.

- A plus tard, on va vite se revoir ! s'écria joyeusement Miho.

Son regard en disait plus que ses paroles car l'éclat de ses prunelles voulait clairement signifier « j'y compte bien… »

_Un peu plus tard dans la rue_

- C'est qui celle-là ?

Devant la question de Hatori, Ayamé haussa les épaules et répondit :

- Elle m'a repéré alors que je rentrais au manoir. J'ai du attiser son instinct de prédateur parce que comme j'étais pressé, je me suis vite esquivé. Depuis, je suis devenu sa cible.

Ils marchèrent un instant en silence, plongés dans leur propre pensée, jusqu'à ce que Shiguré brise le moment en annonça, d'un air moqueur :

- A propos, Hatori…

- Mmmm ?

- Acheter un cadeau pour grand-mère c'est l'excuse la plus bidon que tu n'ai jamais trouvé !

Hatori lui lança un regard en coin tandis que Shiguré, comme pour détourner son attention de lui allongeait une claque retentissante dans le dos du Serpent.

- Et toi, félici… Ahem, non, il faut trouver un moyen de te débarrasser de ton admiratrice au plus vite avant que cela ne dégénère, rectifia Shiguré en sentant peser sur lui le regard glacial de Hatori qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux.

- Exactement… souffla-t-il. Et on va y réfléchir tous chacun de notre côté, après on met les idées en commun. Compris ?

- Chef oui chef ! s'exclamèrent Shiguré et Ayamé tout en écrasant entre eux leur Dragon d'une poussée.

Puis ils prirent la fuite en riant tandis que Hatori, désespéré, les suivait en maugréant. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait remarqué la silhouette discrète qui les suivait…

Le Dragon avait perdu de vue ses deux cousins. De toute manière, ils allaient faire les courses au magasin au coin de la rue, il les retrouverait là-bas. Enfonçant les mains dans ses poches, Hatori laissa son regard vagabonder autour de lui tandis que ses pas le menaient presque automatiquement vers le magasin, sans même qu'il ait besoin d'y penser.

Mais alors qu'il allait atteindre la boutique en question, il sentit deux mains le saisir fermement par les avant bras pour le tirer en arrière, dans une rue à l'écart. La poigne ne le retint pas très longtemps, car, né de l'expérience, Hatori dévia les mains d'un geste sec et précis.

- Ayamé est à moi, siffla une voix qu'il n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître. Ne t'avise plus d'essayer de me l'enlever de la sorte. Tu as compris ?

- Il n'est pas à toi, pas plus qu'il n'est à moi, répliqua Hatori en fixant Miho. C'est toi qui a intérêt à cesser de le considérer comme un objet hors de prix que tu veux absolument acheter.

- Tu es mignon… Mais tu es contrariant ! On verra…

Hatori, l'air inquiet, regarda la silhouette s'éloigner dans la rue. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur pour Ayamé, il savait le garçon capable de se défendre mais… Il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un d'autre découvre leur secret ! Il refuserait que l'un de ses cousins soit aussi obligé de changer de métier, sous la colère d'Akito… Un frisson désagréable parcourant son dos à cette pensée, le jeune Dragon força le pas pour rejoindre ses deux cousins qu'il voyait faire les pitre, comme d'habitude, à travers la vitrine.

Réponses aux reviews:

Myhahou: Oui, je sais bien, mais j'ai fait exprès de faire exagérer Ayamé, pour mettre en évidence qu'Akito marchait trop facilement dans sa combine... Je sais je suis pas claire. J'espère que cette suite t'aura et a plus!

SuperVoVo: je suis contente que le début t'ai plus (et j'espère que te plaira tout autant!) A plus!

Je suis désolée pour le retard, je n'étais plus motivée pour écrire cette histoire, mais maintenant ça va mieux. A plus à tous!


	13. Chapitre 13: Miho

Réponses aux reviews:

Myhahou: Miho vient du manga saint seiya, je ne sais pas si tu connais. C'est une fille qui s'occupe d'un orphelinat. Voilà! Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Jhin: C'est sûr, elle est coriace, mais tu vas en savoir plus dans ce chapitre, alors bonne lecture et merci!

Kazuza: Désolée pour les chapitres, je fais de mon mieux, mais parfois je ne suis pas inspirée... enfin, je te remercie pour te compliments, ça me fait plaisir, et bonne lecture!

SuperVoVo: Oui, j'ai pris un registre plus sérieux, sinon je crois que ça devient lourd à force... Quant à Hatori, moi je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu effacer la mémoire des gens en utilisant un don... C'est un stupide, puisqu'il se transforme déjà en hipoccampe, mais enfin bon... Bonne lecture!

Valia dit SuperVaVa: Je suis contente que la fic te plaise, donc je te souhaite une bonne letcure, merci et a plus!

Chapitre 13: Miho

Ayamé, les yeux à demi-fermés, s'adossa à un des murs du lycée, dans le couloir, et se laissa glisser au sol. Il était épuisé. L'hiver n'était pas une bonne saison pour lui… Il laissa sa tête partir en arrière contre le mur, puis il soupira en fermant les yeux. Les couloirs étaient déserts, et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se reposer un instant.

En plus du froid qui l'engourdissait, il y avait aussi Miho. Elle était encore plus à craindre que la température ! La jeune fille était toujours à l'affût, et ça l'épuisait bien plus que le froid. Guettant la moindre occasion, elle ne se privait pas de le frôler, de parler avec lui, ou de le toucher carrément. Ayamé se demandait par quel miracle il avait réussi à éviter qu'elle ne le prenne dans ses bras.

Habituellement, il se serait plutôt senti flatté que quelqu'un lui prête une telle attention, mais là… il n'en pouvait plus ! Constamment sur ses gardes pour éviter les contacts, même lorsque Miho n'était pas là, il restait méfiant au cas où elle surgirait brusquement. Et si ce n'était qu'au lycée, encore, il pourrait s'en sortir… mais même en dehors, elle s'arrangeait pour le suivre. Il n'y avait qu'au manoir qu'il était tranquille.

Le Serpent soupira et se leva, se dirigeant vers les toilettes des garçons. Il referma la porte derrière lui d'un geste las, puis il se mit au-dessus d'un lavabo, s'y appuya des deux mains et observa son reflet.

Les cheveux argentés, la peau pâle, les yeux verts-jaunes… Même s'il avait voulu se cacher et adopter une attitude plus effacée, il se serait quand même fait remarquer, alors à quoi bon ? Il y a avait déjà plusieurs années qu'il se comportait de manière extravagante, et au lieu de faire un complexe de son physique perturbant, il en avait fait son atout, c'était sa manière à lui de se défendre contre les autres.

Alors évidemment, il ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose pour Miho… c'était en quelque sorte de sa faute si elle s'acharnait sur lui.

- Ayamé ?

Le Serpent fit bond et se retourna en reconnaissant la voix.

- Mi… Miho !! Mais… c'est les toilettes des garçons, ici ! s'offusqua Ayamé en la regardant avec des yeux ronds.

- Je sais bien, mais j'avais envie de te voir, et je t'ai suivi dans les couloirs… répondit-elle en souriant. Et tu avais l'air ailleurs, tu ne m'as même pas remarquée…

- Mais enfin… tu ne peux pas entrer ici !

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Ayamé s'apprêta à répondre, lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille s'avancer lentement vers lui. Mince ! Il était coincé dans un coin du mur !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites autant ? demanda Miho en plissant les yeux, son sourire toujours sur ses lèvres.

Ayamé ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer tout en reculant. Il devait trouver un moyen de s'échapper de cette situation, car il devinait sans peine ce qui allait se produire d'ici quelques secondes…

- Pourtant, moi je ne te veux que du bien, tu sais… continua Miho.

Elle était à présent à quelques centimètres du Serpent, lequel s'appuya contre un lavabo, sentant à travers le tissu de son uniforme le froid de la matière.

- Arrête ça, Miho !

- Mais je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais qu'on se touche ! Peut-être… que c'est moi qui ne te plait pas…

Ayamé serra les dents. Le ton de la jeune fille n'avait rien de désespéré comme on aurait pu le croire. Elle jouait la comédie. Décidant de reprendre la situation en main, Ayamé repoussa fermement mais sans brutalité Miho et tout en avançant, il demanda :

- Pourquoi tu me suis ainsi ? Ce ne sont pourtant pas les beaux garçons qui manquent dans ce lycée… Alors pourquoi ?

- Tu veux savoir ? demanda doucement Miho en le fixant toujours dans les yeux. J'ai toujours exercé sur les hommes mon charme de manière irrésistible… Toujours… Quand je les regarde, ils ont aussitôt des idées en tête si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Ayamé hocha la tête lentement. Il avait en effet remarqué ce petit stratagème qu'avait la jeune fille, tout passait dans son regard, et peu de garçon semblaient y être indifférents.

- Eh bien toi, quand je t'ai regardé, tu m'as ignorée. Et personne ne m'ignore. Jamais. Tu m'entends ?? Quand je t'ai vu, c'est moi qui ait eu des idées, et cela ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant… Tu m'as ignoré, comme si je n'existais pas plus pour toi qu'une chaussette sur le bord de ton lit !

Le Serpent regarda avec stupéfaction Miho devant lui. La jeune fille l'observait avec rage et envie à la fois. Une gamine capricieuse, voilà ce qu'elle était. Elle voulait tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir. Le reste, ce qui était facile à obtenir, elle le prenait pour aussitôt le jeter. Et comme elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire négliger par des garçons, elle avait aussitôt harcelé Ayamé, comme s'il était un objet.

Le Serpent lui lança un regard de mépris.

- Je ne suis pas un objet que l'on peut vendre et acheter. Mets-toi ça dans la tête. Tu ne pourras jamais vendre ou acheter quelqu'un sans que toi-même y perde un peu de dignité. Et si tu continues à le faire, tu finiras par te retrouver toute seule, sans amis, sans amours, et sans honneur.

Ayamé tourna les talons et laissa là Miho, comme pétrifiée par ses paroles. Espérons que cela la fera abandonner… Mais Ayamé ne vit pas le sourire glacial qui se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

_Au même moment, dans un couloir_

Shiguré stoppa net en entendant la stridente sonnnerie qui annonçait le début des cours. Il était encore en retard.

- Et merde !

Le Chien se mit à courir le long du couloir, d'une manière un peu grotesque puisqu'il tentait d'une main de sortir son carnet de son sac pour connaître la salle. Ce faisant, il ne fit pas attention à sa course et, sans très bien comprendre pourquoi, il trébucha soudainement et s'étala lourdement au sol.

- Aiaiaie !! gémit Shiguré en se frottant le front.

Puis il rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui, entendant des sanglots désespérés. Il s'assit par terre et dévisagea le garçon qui, les jambes étendues, l'avaient fait trébucher.

- Bah… c'est toi qui m'a fait tomber ? demanda Shiguré, surpris en voyant le garçon pleurer à chaudes larmes.

- Par… pardon… je… je voulais pas…

- Ah… ben c'est pas grave, répondit Shiguré, interloqué. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Ils… me cherchent.

- Qui ?

- Eux…

- … bon… ok…

Shiguré détailla discrètement le garçon, qui devait avoir son âge. Il était très pâle, avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux de la même couleur. D'apparence plutôt frêle, ses yeux rougis montrèrent à Shiguré qu'il avait l'habitude de pleurer.

- Ca va, arrête un peu, lui dit gentiment le Chien en se relevant.

Il aida le garçon à se relever aussi, puis il ramassa ses livres.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Je … dois pas le dire, murmura le garçon en regardant le bout de ses chaussures.

Shiguré le fixa curieusement, puis, voyant les yeux noirs commencer à s'emplir de nouveau de larmes, il se hâta de détourner le regard.

- D'accord d'accord, c'est pas grave. Moi je m'appelle Shiguré Soma. Mais dis-moi, qui te poursuivait ?

Le Chien soupira en voyant l'élève fondre en larme. Bon, pas de problème. Surtout rester calme. Soudainement, il entendit un bruit de course, et des cris qui venaient du bout du couloir. Et, voyant une bande de garçons complètement déchaînés débouler en hurlant, Shiguré n'eut pas trop de mal à comprendre la situation.

- Ce sont eux qui te poursuivent, pas vrai ?

Le garçon hocha la tête, terrifié. Shiguré haussa les épaules, hésita un instant, puis, tout en se disant qu'il se fourrait dans un guêpier, il prit fermement la main de l'élève dans la sienne et commença à courir, le forçant à le suivre derrière lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes de course, il finit par s'arrêter, haletant, devant la porte des surveillants, et il y poussa le garçon.

- Voilà… explique-leur la situation, moi je ne peux pas t'aider plus que ça.

- Mer… merci.

- Ben de rien. Allez, a plus ! Si tu as encore besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas, et souviens-toi, je m'appelle Shiguré ! s'écria le Chien avec un sourire en s'éloignant.

En voyant le regard brillant du garçon qui le suivit jusqu'au détour du couloir, quelque chose souffla à Shiguré que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. Il soupira, puis regarda l'heure : avec une demi-heure de retard, de toute manière, le prof ne l'acceptera jamais en cours, alors autant sécher.

Le Chien, les mains dans les poches, se dirigea vers la cafétéria, et retravailla les robes qu'il verrait bien sur les danseuses…

- Dis donc, toi…

Shiguré releva la tête en sentant une ombre sur lui, et il adressa un sourire rayonnant à Hatori qui le fixait avec sévérité.

- Ouiiiiiii ?

- Tu ne devrais pas être en cours, normalement ?

- Euh si… mais et toi ? répliqua Shiguré avec un air de défi.

- Moi j'ai une réunion dans un quart d'heure, donc on m'a permis de ne pas assister au cours, répondit Hatori en posant son sac sur la table. Et toi quelque chose me dit que tu as séché…

- Intuition féminine ?

- Baka…

- J'ai aidé un garçon, en cours de route, et après j'avais une demi-heure de retard, alors… répondit Shiguré en haussant les épaules.

- Ne dis pas ça avec un tel air nonchalant, ça m'énerve, grommela Hatori. En revanche, Ayamé n'a pas cours lui non plus, je me demande où il peut être…

- Bah, tu le connais, il… Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent, ces gars-là ?

Hatori se retourna et vit, à l'entrée de la cafétéria, un groupe de garçons âgé d'environ dix-sept ans pour le plus jeune les regarder avec insistance. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que les deux Somas les regardaient, ils leur fit signe de sortir. Hatori adressa un regard hésitant à Shiguré, lequel se leva et chargea son sac sur son épaule.

- Autant aller voir ce qu'ils veulent. Je me doute que ce ne doit pas être une bonne affaire, mais il vaut mieux faire ça maintenant, sinon ils ne vont plus nous lâcher jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Hatori hocha la tête d'un air entendu, et il prit lui aussi son sac. Puis les deux cousins se dirigèrent vers la sortie, et ils firent face à la bande. Shiguré les dévisagea, et il se rendit compte avec soulagement que ce n'était pas la bande qui poursuivait l'élève de tout à l'heure. Donc, c'était un autre problème.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda froidement Hatori.

- Vous êtes les Soma ? demanda abruptement un des garçons.

- Ca dépend.

- Vous voulez savoir où est votre pote Ayamé ?

- Oui, on est les Soma. Où est-il ?

Le garçon grimaça devant le regard soudainement fait de glace qui se fixait sur lui, et Hatori ne le lâcha plus.

- Vous le saurez en nous suivant.

Le groupe fit volte-face, et il s'éloigna hors du lycée sans rien ajouter de plus. Hatori et Shiguré se regardèrent, cherchant la réponse dans le regard de l'autre. Y aller ou rester là ? Mais Shiguré se rendit bientôt compte que la question n'était même pas à poser.

Ce genre de gang ne faisait jamais de blagues, et la manière dont il avait parlé ne lui laissait aucun doute : ils avaient pris Ayamé au piège, et peut-être qu'ils l'avaient déjà mis à terre. Restait à savoir où il était ? Shiguré n'était pas dupe. C'était un piège pour les attirer eux aussi et leur régler leur compte. Mais il fallait savoir où était Ayamé.

Alors Hatori et Shiguré suivirent d'un pas ferme et assuré le groupe. Seul un œil attentif aurait pu remarquer que leurs mains étaient crispées sur les lanières de leurs sacs pour les empêcher de trembler de peur.

A suivre


	14. Chapitre 14: chef de famille

Réponses aux reviews:

Komi-chan: Eh bien, tu vas tout découvrir dans ce chapitre! Le garçon n'est pas un Soma, mais ton idée est très bien. Mais comme je ne veux pas te la "piquer", je ne le mettrais pas dans mon chapitre... Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture!

Claudia: Désolée pour le retard, mon ordi a planté. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture et merci!

Chapitre 14: Chef de famille

- Bon… qu'est-ce qu'on en fait maintenant ?

Le chef de bande regarda celui qui venait de lui poser la question, puis son regard glissa vers les trois garçons à terre, presque inconscients. Evidemment, les attaquer à dix contre trois, cela n'avait pas été très loyal, mais du moment qu'il était payé, où était le problème ? Il regardaquatre ou cinqgarçons de sa bande qui titubaient ou se relevaient avec difficulté. Finalement, ils savaient se défendre, mais bien peu… Lamentable… Le chef répondit :

- On les laisse ici, et on se casse avant que quelqu'un arrive.

- Mais… Ils sont vraiment en mauvais état, là…

- Et alors ?

Le chef repéra le garçon aux cheveux argentés, il n'était vraiment pas difficile à reconnaître, et il s'accroupit devant lui. Il respirait avec peine, étant donné que c'était le gros Billy qui s'était occupé de lui. Bah… le gros Billy avait l'habitude de frapper souvent dans les côtes, à répétition…

Le chef eut un sourire, puis il releva le visage du garçon aux cheveux argentés afin qu'il le voit très clairement. Il avança une main et essaya du sang qui obstruait la vue de sa victime, plantant son regard dans ses yeux dorés. Tiens, drôle de couleur...

- On m'a demandé de te remettre un message… Oh, écoute-moi quand je te parle, tu veux !

Le chef patienta le temps que le garçon reprenne ses esprits et se concentre sur ses paroles :

- Elle m'a dit de te dire que si elle ne pouvait t'acheter, eh bien elle te volerait. Et elle a dit aussi que tu comprendrais ce que ça voudrait dire. Ok ?

- O... oui...

- Bien.

Le chef laissa tomber le visage du garçon, puis il se tourna vers sa bande en se relevant.

- Ne restons pas là, on a du faire du bruit. Allons-y !

Et le groupe s'éloigna tranquillement, laissant derrière eux trois Soma mal en point.

_Environ une heure plus tard, dans la rue_

- Hat… Hatori… eh, a… allez, réveille-toi…

Shiguré grimaça, sa voix avait du mal à sortir… Il voyait à peine la silhouette à terre de Hatori, un peu plus loin. Il soupira, puis tenta de se redresser, avant d'abandonner en sentant une douleur à peine supportable lui labourer le bras… Et mince…Shiguré espéraqu'il n'était pas cassé. Le Chien bascula sur le dos en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier, puis il laissa son regard se perdre au-dessus de lui. Il faisait nuit. Tant mieux, quelqu'un dans le manoir finirait bien par se rendre compte de leur absence.

Ayamé se releva tant bien que mal sur les coudes… Il avait un problème aux côtes, c'était certain. Se pliant soudainement en avant, ne faisant ainsi qu'accentuer la douleur, le Serpent se mit à cracher du sang, et il ferma les yeux en sentant le goût métallique du sang se répandre dans sa bouche. Ils n'avaient quasiment rien pu faire. Dix contre trois, c'était trop. Ils avaient pu à la limite en blesser quelques uns, juste avant de se faire surpasser par le nombre. Ayamé secoua la tête pour tenter de dissiper cette impression de flou qui l'envahissait, et son action fonctionna car la douleur de son geste le ramena sur Terre. Il eut un gémissement entre ses dents serrées et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Hé, ça... ça va, Aya?

- J'aurais peut-être… du accepter, finalement… Pour Miho… Non ?

Ayamé leva un regard hésitant sur le visage de son cousin, qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

- Personne ne peut attraper le Serpent.

Ayamé eut un sourire douloureux. Son cœur se trouva soudainement plus léger en entendant la réponse de son cousin. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si Shiguré et Hatori s'étaient fait tabasser… Hatori !

- Pourquoi… ne se relève-t-il pas ? murmura Ayamé, incapable d'hausser d'avantage la voix.

- Il a dut s'évanouir, répondit Shiguré en fronçant les sourcils. De toute manière… avec cette obscurité, on ne voit rien, alors…

Sans rien ajouter, d'un accord commun et sans même avoir besoin de se poser mutuellement la question, les deux maudits s'approchèrent de la forme sombre au sol, se relevèrent en serrant les dents, et hissèrent Hatori à leur hauteur, le soutenant pour avancer.

Shiguré s'empêcha de crier de douleur en posant une main sur une vieille planche sur sa gauche. Et voilà, il était bon pour les échardes, maintenant. Il replia son bras blessé contre lui, l'autre soutenant Hatori, puis son regard se releva, se porta devant lui. Il fallait avancer, maintenant.

Ayamé se força à ignorer l'eau de la rue qui transperçait peu à peu ses vêtements. Ce n'était pas le moment de se transformer. Il se sentait sale, la crasse et le sang de ses vêtements faisant monter des effluves d'odeur très désagréable à son visage. Ses cheveux étaient collés contre son cou et son visage par le sang qui coulait de son cuir chevelu et le gênait dans sa vision. Il s'en remit alors entièrement à Shiguré pour la direction, se contentant de soutenir Hatori. Miho entendrait parler de lui...

Tandis que les trois cousins se mettaient en route, trois silhouettes sombres, ployées, se découpant dans la pâle lueur d'un lointain réverbère, une jeune fille, à l'abri chez elle, souriait pensivement en songeant à la journée suivante…

_Au même moment, dans un poste de police_

- Alors ?

- Ben, je passe mon tour, tiens.

- Moi, je fais une petite.

- Ok, c'est pour toi.

Autour d'une table, au milieu du poste de police de la ville, quatre hommes, cartes en main, jouaient au tarot avec lassitude. Ils commençaient à le connaître par cœur, ce jeu… Et tous les autres aussi, d'ailleurs… C'était toujours la même chose, lorsqu'on était de garde la nuit, il ne se passait jamais rien. Les quatre policiers abattirent les cartes sur la table sans un mot, songeant qu'ils seraient bien mieux dans leur lit respectif…

- Oh, les gars, venez donc voir ça !

Les hommes relevèrent soudainement la tête en entendant la voix de l'un de leurs collègue s'élever dehors. Ils lâchèrent leurs cartes, alarmés, et sortirent précipitamment du poste, arrivant dans la sombre rue où se tenait leur collègue.

- Bah alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Regarde ça…

Les policiers suivirent le regard de leur compagnon, et ils virent avec étonnement trois garçons avancer difficilement. Tous les trois portaient des vêtements tâchés de terre, d'eau et de sang, et ils semblaient tous mal en point. Celui qui était au milieu, soutenu par les deux autres, avait la tête penchée vers le sol, sûrement était-il inconscient… Quant aux deux autres, l'un avait un bras replié sur son ventre, comme s'il était hors d'usage, et l'autre avait une main crispée sur ses côtes.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes aux policiers pour réagir, et l'un d'eux cria :

- Oh, mes garçons, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Pour tout réponse, le jeune brun lui lança un regard fatigué et douloureux en coin, essoufflé, puis les yeux se fermèrent doucement lorsqu'il reconnut les policiers. Il échangea des paroles avec son camarade, qui hocha avec lassitude la tête, et quelques secondes plus tard, le petit groupe s'effondra sur la rue.

Les hommes accoururent aussitôt, et l'un releva le garçon inconscient.

- Celui-là a besoin de soin, et vite ! cria-t-il en analysant le corps de l'adolescent.

- Je crois qu'ils en ont tous besoin… répliqua un autre en soulevant le garçon aux cheveux argentés dans ses bras.

- Prévenez un docteur ! cria le troisième en soutenant le dernier.

Peu de temps après, les trois adolescents étaient allongés dans les locaux de la police, un médecin penché sur eux.

- Alors ? s'enquit le commissaire.

Le médecin se redressa en soupirant et annonça :

- Ils sont en mauvais état, tous autant qu'ils sont. Prévenez leur famille, ordonna-t-il en tendant le portefeuille d'un des garçon.

- Qui est-ce qui les a mit dans un état pareil ? murmura un officier en regardant l'un des adolescent.

- Les blessures n'ont pas été provoquées par un accident, expliqua le médecin. Ce doit être une bataille de rue, vous savez ce que c'est, messieurs, les guerres entre clans…

- Oui, malheureusement… Quelle stupidité…

_Plusieurs jours plus tard, au manoir_

Lorsque Hatori ouvrit les yeux, une lumière blanche l'aveugla premièrement. Il se surprit à se demander s'il était au paradis… Drôle de pensée, tiens... Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il espérait une chose pareille, en plus, et cela lui avait vallu plusieurs séances de psychologues.

- Comment ça va ?

Hatori passa une main sur ses yeux en reconnaissant la voix d'Hatsuharu. Il se releva prudemment, testant son corps, puis il parvint sans trop de mal à se mettre assis sur le lit. Il regarda pensivement le garçon aux cheveux blancs et noirs à côté de lui, puis il demanda :

- Où sont-ils ?

- Qui ça ?

- Ayamé et Shiguré.

- Ah, ils sont dans une autre chambre, ils se font soigner eux aussi, répondit le petit garçon en haussant les épaules.

Hatori le regarda se diriger vers la sortie de la chambre, et Haru se retourna soudainement vers lui, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

- A propos, Akito vous rendra visite. Dans peu de temps.

- Oui, je m'en doutais… répondit Hatori, las, en retombant sur le dos dans son lit.

- Oh, ça va, moi on m'a juste demandé de te mettre au courant, merde !! cria le garçon lunatique en quittant la pièce avec fureur.

En entendant la porte claquer avec violence, Hatori se rappela Balck Haru et poussa un soupir. Il allait encore passer un mauvais moment. Akito lui en voulait sûrement.

_Ayamé_

- Ayamé ? Hé, Ayamé !

- Mmmm…

Le Serpent cligna des yeux, complètement engourdi. Il se sentait bien dans ce lit, malgré la douleur sourde au niveau de son ventre. Instinctivement, il porta une main à ses côtes, et s'aperçut qu'elles avaient été bandées.

Il se rapella alors ce qui s'était passé dans la rue. La bande l'avait attendu à la sortie de sa classe, tandis que Shiguré et Hatori n'étaient pas encore sortis, puis ils l'avaient empoigné discrètement et l'avait emmené de force hors du lycée. Là, ils l'avaient entouré dans unerue à part, puis, tout en étant plaqué contre un mur par un gros tas de graisse, Ayamé avait juste eut le temps d'entendre que c'était Miho qui les envoyait, avant de recevoir lepremier coup de poing dans les côtes. Il n'avait pas poussé un seul cri, et parvenant à se dégager, il avait réussi à mettre deux garçons à terre, juste avant d'être surpassé par le nombre.

Et là, à travers un brouillard opaque, il avait reçu des coups terribles, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le chef leur demander d'arrêter.Plusieurs d'entre euxétaient partis, pour revenirquelques temps plus tard avec ses deux cousins... Le restelui étaient difficile à se rappeler...

- Ne bouge pas trop, les médecins ont dit que tu étais mal en point.

- Ah… bonjour Kagura...

- Bonjour ? Mais on est le soir, là. Tu as dormi pendant deux jours !

- Deux jours ? Bigre…

Ayamé secoua la tête légèrement, et leva les yeux au ciel en sentant encore le goût métallique dans sa bouche, puis il sursauta en entendant un long cri de douleur. Kagura tourna son regard vers la porte et porta une main à sa bouche, pensive.

- Je crois que Shiguré est plutôt douillet…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on lui fait ?

- Bah, au cours de votre bagarre, il s'est enfoncé des échardes dans la main… On est en train de lui retirer.

Un nouveau cri confirma les dires du Sanglier, et Ayamé eut un petit sourire. Kagura lui répondit de la même manière, puis elle annonça :

- Bon, il faut que je te laisse. Je dois avertir les médecins que tu es réveillé, et Akito ne devrait plus tarder.

- Akito ?

- Mais oui, c'est lui qui est venu vous chercher. Il était très inquiet, tu sais. Bon, j'y vais.

Ayamé resta un instant immobile en fixant la porte que Kagura venait de refermer. Allait-il encore se mettre en colère ?

_Shiguré_

- Mais aïeuh !!

- Voyons, jeune homme, cela ne peut pas faire si mal que ça !

Shiguré se contenta de tirer la langue à la femme qui le soignait, et celle-ci haussa les épaules. Le Chien faisait tout ce cirque en particulier parce que la jolie infirmière de tout à l'heure n'était pas restée... Il aurait préféré que se soit elle qui s'occupe de lui, alors il allait en faire baver à celle-là,voilà! L'infirmière lui arracha une nouvelle écharde. Shiguré poussa un autre cri déchiranten fermant les yeux, ne remarquant pas que la porte de sa chambre venait de coulisser.

- Ah, bonjour Monsieur Akito.

- Laissez-nous.

- Oui.

Shiguré rouvrit brusquement les yeux, les fixant avec stupeur et hésitation sur son chef de famille qui se tenait devant lui, vêtu comme d'habitude de son large kimono. Le Chien avala sa salive, la douleur de sa main soudainement volatilisée, et il s'assit sur son lit en face d'Akito. L'heure allait être rude. Le chef de famille le regarda un instant de ses yeux noirs et brûlants, laissant avec plaisir son maudit dans la peur, puis il baissa son regard et prit délicatement la main blessée de Shiguré dans les siennes.

- Tu as mal ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Un… un peu, oui… répondit Shiguré.

Il s'attendait presque à ce que Akito lui enlève lui-même les échardes, de manière un peu moins douce que l'infirmière… Mais le chef de famille se contenta de soupirer et de serrer doucement la main blessée dans les siennes, plus froides, sans lui faire de mal.

- Qui a fait ça ? Pourquoi vous a-t-on battu ?

- C'est… une fille qui s'est attachée à Ayamé… Mais lui ne veut pas la fréquenter, il l'a repoussée, et elle n'a pas aimé ça. Alors elle a envoyé des garçons à notre rencontre.

- Pour vous punir, en quelque sorte.

- Euh… Oui, on peut dire ça… répondit Shiguré, hésitant.

Pourquoi donc ne criait-il pas ? Avait-il décidé de les angoisser, comme la dernière fois ?

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? continua le chef de famille en plissant les yeux.

- Je ne connais pas son nom de famille, je sais juste qu'elle s'appelle Miho.

- Miho ? Je vais me débrouiller avec ça…

Akito leva une main et, par réflexe Shiguré se crispa. Mais il sentit avec surprise la main froide se poser doucement sur sa joue. Sans menace évidente. Et Akito se leva, laissant derrière lui un Chien éberlué. Shiguré reprit ses esprits et arrêta son chef de famille juste avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

- Attendez ! A… Akito, pourquoi… n'êtes-vous pas en colère ?

Akito se retourna et darda son regard sombre sur son maudit, avec un léger sourire mauvais.

- Parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de vous punir.

_Au lycée_

- Miho ?

- Quoi !! aboya la jeune fille en colère.

- Hé, doucement, je voulais juste te dire qu'on t'attend à la salle des professeurs ! lui dit une camarade en reculant d'un pas.

Miho la regarda s'éloigner avec fureur. Elle était de mauvaise humeur, en ce moment. La bande s'était un peu trop laissée aller, et Ayamé n'avait pas été là de trois jours ! Toutce tempssans pouvoir le suivre, sans voir ses cheveux… Et son regard transperçant...Pfff…

Le moral dans le noir, Miho se leva et marcha en direction de la salle des professeurs, maussade, son esprit tourné vers un seul sujet. Elle poussa la porte, leva le regard, et resta figée devant celui qui se tenait devant elle. Son regard était… glacé…

- Mademoiselle, annonça avec une douceur sournoise Akito, je crois savoir que vous êtes à l'origine d'un problème important au sujet de Hatori, Shiguré et Ayamé Soma. Il est donc temps d'y remédier, vous ne croyez pas ?

A suivre


	15. Chapitre 15: Mémoire

Réponses aux reviews:

Kazuza: Bonne année aussi! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. A plus et merci!

Claudia: Merci pour ta review, mais quand tu mets des spoilers, il faudrait que tu avertisses. Moi je n'étais pas au courant, et cela ne m'a pas tellement fait plaisir de l'apprendre... Et je ne sais pas si ça a été agréable pour les autres revieweuses... enfin, merci quand même et bonne lecture!

Myhahou: T'inquiète pas, tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre. Pour saint seiya, je te conseille vivement de le lire, c'est un super manga! Merci et bonne lecture!

Super Vovo: désolée, je me suis faite attendre, mais merci pour toutes tes remarques, cela me fait très plaisir! Bonne lecture!

Azalee: décidemment, vous êtes nombreuses contre Miho... mais c'est normal. C'est vrai que Ayamé est super, je l'aime beaucoup aussi! Merci et bonne lecture!

Vyrses: Encore une contre Miho... olé... merci beaucoup pour ta review, jespère que ce chapitre te plaira! Merci et bonne lecture!

Chapitre 15: Mémoire

- HATORIIIIIIIIIIII !

- Doucement, j'ai mal à la tête.

- Mais t'es content de nous revoir, pas vrai ?

Shiguré et Ayamé sautèrent en riant sur le lit de leur cousin, qui leur adressa un regard sévère en retour.

- Il est en pleine forme, s'esclaffa Shiguré.

- Et vous ça va ? s'enquit Hatori.

- Attends, tu t'inquiètes pour nous maintenant ? feignit de s'étonner Ayamé.

Un grand silence plana pendant lequel les trois cousins, figés, réalisaient la portée des paroles du Serpent.

- Oh punaise, il a raison ! Tu t'inquiètes pour nous ! s'exclama Shiguré en bondissant sur le pauvre Hatori. Inutile de prendre tes airs distants, maintenant, on sait ce que tu ressens pour nous, héhé!

- Mais puisque tu le demandes, bah oui, on va plutôt bien, assura Ayamé avec un sourire.

- A propos… reprit Hatori en coulant son regard de glace vers Shiguré. C'était toi qui hurlait comme un chien battu, tout à l'heure ?

Nouveau grand silence. Mais il fut bientôt interrompu par un grand éclat de rire d'Ayamé, tandis que Shiguré protestait, pas vraiment convainquant, et enfouissait Hatori sous les oreillers. En vérité, celui-ci était extrêmement soulagé, car Ayamé ne semblait pas plus perturbé que cela par la tentative de Miho… Mais évidemment, il était assez difficile de percer à travers le sourire constant de son cousin.

Un peu plus tard, les trois maudits se retrouvèrent enfouis sous le kotatsu de leur salon à discuter de tout et de rien, comme si Miho n'avait jamais existé. Même si, au fond d'eux, une petite voix grinçante leur disait qu'ils allaient la retrouver le lendemain… Mais ils la repoussaient fermement, profitant de leur douce communauté. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient jouit auparavant d'une si agréable familiarité… Etait-ce ce qui leur donnait ce sentiment d'invincibilité ? Oui… Assurément… Alors qu'importe Miho, Akito et tout le reste… A ce moment-là, ce n'était pas aussi important que la lueur sincère que l'un voyait danser dans les yeux des deux autres.

Lorsque la conversation s'éteignit doucement, d'elle-même, un silence profond et bienfaisant s'installa, les enveloppant dans sa protection naturelle. Le silence les berça, leur assurant à travers leur propre chaleur commune qu'ils pouvaient aisément ressentir, qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Le silence étoffé endormit peu à peu le Chien, et fit somnoler le Dragon. Mais le Serpent n'avait jamais envie de dormir lorsqu'il faisait chaud… Aussi se leva-t-il, et traversa la maison paisiblement en quête de couvertures et de fraîcheur.

Son large kimono… non, celui de Shiguré traînait sur le sol. Bah… Il entra dans une pièce, attrapa plusieurs couvertures au hasard et refit le chemin en sens inverse. Il se sentait dans une sorte de brume, complètement coupé du monde. Dans la pièce où dormaient à poings fermés ses deux cousins, il posa sur eux les couvertures aux couleurs bariolées.

- Eh mais moi je dors pas… marmonna Hatori dans un demi-sommeil.

- Mouais… J'en doute pas… murmura Ayamé en déposant quand même les couvertures.

Puis, alors qu'il achevait de couvrir le Chien, un soudain courant d'air glacé le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds, et il se transforma dans un pouf sonore.

- Bon allez, viens là… souffla Shiguré, lui fermement endormi.

Le Serpent argenté sourit en entendant la phrase de son cousin dans son sommeil. Réflexe ? Il ne se fit pas prier, et se glissa un rampant sous les couvertures du Chien, et enveloppé par la chaleur des tissus et du corps, il s'endormit paisiblement.

_Le lendemain, au manoir_

- Hatori… entre donc, murmura Akito doucement.

- Vous vouliez me voir ? demanda le jeune garçon en s'agenouillant.

- Oui…

Le chef de famille se leva d'une démarche traînante et vint s'accrocher au cou de son maudit.

- Tu sais… murmura Akito à son oreille. J'ai bien réfléchi… pour Miho… je pense que tu devrais effacer sa mémoire. Tu ne crois pas ?

Le Dragon se figea : il avait subi depuis trois mois maintenant, chaque soir, les leçons de l'homme qui lui apprenait à effacer les mémoires. En théorie, il savait à présent tout ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse. Mais jamais il n'avait pratiqué…

- Qu'en penses-tu ? insista Akito avec un sourire malsain.

- Je… si c'est ce que vous voulez… murmura Hatori, la gorge serrée.

- Oh oui, c'est ce que je veux. Allez, suis-moi. Tu vas le faire maintenant.

- Oui…

Le chef de famille sourit, puis il se leva et marcha dans une pièce proche de sa chambre, Hatori derrière lui. Ils entrèrent tous deux dans le sombre espace, et là le maudit vit la jeune fille, recroquevillé dans un coin, en larmes. Malgré tout ce qu'elle leur avait fait, le jeune garçon éprouva soudainement de la pitié…

- Allez, Hatori, dépêche-toi… murmura le chef de famille en croisant les bras.

Il soupira, puis s'approcha doucement de l'adolescente, avant de s'agenouiller devant elle. Miho leva des yeux plein de larme et de haine, puis elle grinça :

- Quoi que tu me fasses, je reviendrais. Il sera à moi. Et Ayamé ne pourra jamais m'oublier, jamais. Tu m'entends ? A chaque fois qu'il entendra mon nom, il reverra mon visage ! Jusqu'au bout, il sera hanté par mon souvenir !

- J'en doute, répliqua doucement Hatori. Nous étions ensemble hier soir avec Shiguré et Ayamé, et il n'avait pas l'air si perturbé que ça…

Elle serra les dents, et Hatori soupira. Puis, répétant les gestes qu'il connaissait par cœur, il leva une main et la posa délicatement sur les yeux de Miho. Etrangement, celle-ci les ferma et ne se débattit pas. Alors qu'il plongeait dans son esprit, recherchant le souvenir qui devait être oublié, Hatori entendit distinctement la voix de la jeune fille murmurer dans un souffle désespéré :

- Dis-lui… dis-lui que jusqu'au bout… je l'aurais aimé.

Le visage du Dragon s'attrista alors que la tête de Miho partait en arrière. Il avait réussi, il le savait. Après tout, trois mois de cours l'avaient préparé. Mais c'était plus difficile que ce qu'il pensait, d'effacer la mémoire des gens…

_Le lendemain_

Sur le chemin de l'école, les cousins se sentaient plus ou moins bien. Enchantés par leurs soirées précédentes, ils marchaient joyeusement, la conversation allant bon train. Shiguré soutenait que les vêtements en matières synthétiques mettaient davantage en valeur la silhouette des femmes, s'il était suffisamment moulant. Ayamé, quant à lui, affirmait que les meilleurs vêtements ne pouvaient fait que dans la soie, ou le satin… et Hatori se demandait si les gênes étaient communs dans toute la famille.

- De toute manière, annonça soudainement Shiguré en souriant, je suis le mieux placé pour ce genre de choses.

Ceci dit, il s'avança brusquement et saisit ses deux cousins par le cou, s'appuyant lourdement sur eux.

- Ouste le chien.

- Hatori, comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille !

- Bah tu sais bien qu'il nous aime quand même…

- N'en rajoute pas, toi !

- Désolé…

- Oh regardez !

Shiguré s'arrêta soudainement et désigna une forme allongée sur le sol, devant eux. C'était un garçon de leur âge, qui avait l'air plutôt mal en point.

- Bah… qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? murmura Ayaméétonné.

- Je ne sais pas, mais on s'occupera de ça plus tard, déclara Hatori en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Shiguré.

Il s'approcha rapidement du garçon prostré au sol, puis tenta de le remettre sur le dos. Mais sans qu'il s'y attende, le garçon se retourna brusquement et le saisit au col, levant un poing menaçant.

- Héééééé du calme ! s'exclama Shiguré en ceinturant l'adolescent.

- Vous ne m'aurez pas ! s'écria-t-il en se débattant.

- Mais de qui il parle ? demanda Ayamé en relevant Hatori.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le Dragon, soucieux. Où allais-tu ? demanda-t-il, pris d'une soudaine idée.

- Je veux aller à la maison des Soma ! Ce n'est pas vous qui… m'en empêcherez…

Il s'écroula soudainement dans les bras du Chien, qui le maintint d'un air perplexe. Hatori s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur le front, puis hocha la tête.

- Il est brûlant, affirma-t-il. Amenons-le voir Akito.

- Les trois cousins le relevèrent et le portèrent jusqu'au manoir. Là, ils le laissèrent au soin des membres de la famille, rappelés à l'ordre des sévères et importantes études du lycée.

- C'était qui à votre avis ? chuchota Shiguré à ses deux cousins.

- Aucune idée, répliqua Ayamé sur le même ton.

- On sait que c'est un Soma, déjà, ajouta Hatori.

- Oui, il connaît notre famille, approuva le Chien.

- Shiguré Soma ! Je commence à en avoir assez de vos bavardages incessants ! Tenez, puisque vous avez envie de parler, venez donc au tableau résoudre cette inéquation, réclama sournoisement le professeur aux lunettes tombantes.

- De toute manière, c'est toujours moi qui me fait prendre, marmonna Shiguré en se levant.

- Parce que c'est toujours toi qui parle, répliqua Hatori en haussant les épaules.

- C'est vrai.

- Traîtres ! siffla le Chien en s'emparant de la craie du tableau.

Ayamé sourit alors que Hatori soufflait les réponses à son cousin. Puis il jeta un regard étonné à Miho, assise un peu plus loin. Celle-ci tourna le regard vers lui également, puis elle rougit en se détournant. Ayamé en était stupéfait… Cette attitude était celle de toutes les jeunes filles du lycée lorsqu'il les regardait, mais pas celle de Miho. Habituellement, elle aurait soutenu son regard, puis lui aurait adressé un sourire narquois ou provoquant.

A la sortie de la salle, Hatori attrapa Ayamé à part et lui murmura le plus sérieusement du monde :

- Elle m'a dit de te dire que jusqu'au bout elle t'aura aimé.

- Hein ?

- Miho. Hier, je lui effacé la mémoire, selon l'ordre d'Akito, expliqua Hatori en plongeant son regard froid dans celui, vert et jaune de son cousin. Au dernier moment, elle m'a demandé de te dire ça.

Les yeux du Serpent s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise, puis il baissa le regardévitant celui du Dragon.

- Je croyais… qu'elle faisait uniquement par interêt… murmura-t-il.

- Je sais. Mais on le croyait tous.

- Je l'ai mal jugée… Hatori, c'est terrible…

- Elle nous a fait casser la figure, Aya.

- Mais elle l'a fait par amour !

- Ce n'est pas de cet amour-là dont tu as besoin. Ce n'est pas de cet amour dont a besoin n'importe quel homme de la Terre. Si elle s'y est prise ainsi, cela veut dire qu'elle n'était pas encore prête pour aimer.

Ayamé eut une moue septique, puis il soupira et s'éloigna lentement de la classe. Il rejoindrait ses amis plus tard à la cafétéria… Hatori le laissa aller, pensif. Connaissant le Serpent, il savait que celui-ci s'en voudrait beaucoup…

Ayamé alla s'asseoir sur les balançoires désertes de la petite cour, et il laissa son regard errer devant lui. La vie des maudits n'était pas de tout repos… Mais il n'avait pas choisi son destin, pas plus que les douze… Il soupira en sentant le vent se lever, rejetant en arrière les mèches qui lui encombraient le visage, et il ferma les yeux, comme si ce souffle léger pouvait faire disparaître toutes ses douleurs… simplement en les effaçant…

- Ayamé…

Le Serpent se retourna doucement, et vit avec surprise Miho à côté, sur l'autre balançoire. Elle ne le regardait pas, et ses cheveux roux flamboyaient au soleil, mettant en valeur ses yeux verts.

- Je voulais te dire quelque chose qui me ronge le cœur depuis toujours… murmura-t-elle.

Ayamé en resta stupéfait : depuis quand était-elle aussi calme ?

- Tu sais, je te trouve très beau. Tu es l'un des plus beaux garçons que j'ai jamais vu, annonça-t-elle toujours aussi doucement. Et… je te trouve gentil, aussi. Bien sûr, tu es un peu excentrique, mais moi je sais que cela fait parti de ton charme. Enfin, j'arrête mes bavardages…

Le Serpent resta muet. Là dans cette ambiance isolée, tandis que le vent apportait à ses oreilles les paroles d'une voix changée, il savait qu'il ne lui fallait qu'écouter, et rien de plus.

- Si je suis venue ici, et crois-moi cela m'a demandé du courage, c'est que… enfin, je voulais te dire que je t'aime. De tout mon cœur. Et ça me fait mal. Mais j'avais besoin de te l'avouer, et aussi de te dire que jamais, même si tu étais d'accord, nous ne pourrions être ensemble.

La jeune fille eut un triste sourire, puis elle poursuivit :

- Le problème vient de moi. Tu m'attires à un tel point qu cela me fait peur. Et je crois qu'il vaut mieux éviter une relation amoureuse, car bien que gentil, tu es entouré de mystères impénétrables. Et… une sorte d'instinct me dit d'éviter cela. Je ne suis pas assez amoureuse de toi pour avoir une telle relation. Excuse-moi. Ne m'en veux pas.

Elle se leva alors, tandis que le Serpent avait baissé son visage vers le sol. Alors Miho s'éloigna doucement, et le vent termina son rôle en apportant un dernier message, comme un message d'adieu :

- Mais je t'aime…

Ayamé releva légèrement la tête, et ses larmes formèrent de petites tâches foncées sur le sable fin entre ses pieds. Un sourire triste put se lire sur ses traits, tandis que les yeux verts étincelants se fermaient douloureusement et que les mains blanches et fines serraient désespérément les chaînes de la balançoire.


	16. Chapitre 16: Hirochi

Réponses aux reviews:

Kazuza: Eh non, malgré les apparences, cest une fic purement hétéro! Je ne suis pas contre le yaoi (au contraire, j'en écris) mais de temps en temps, j'aime bien écrire des fics hétéros. Je te remercie de tes compliments! Je vais essayer d'être plus régulière, maintenant. Bonne lecture et a plus!

Darkshadow999: Mmmm... pour Ayamé et Yuki, en effet j'ai le projet de faire quelque chose... mais pas tout de suite! Merci et bonne lecture!

SuperVovo: Oui... c'est un problème ça, je vais essayer de faire moins de moments tristes, je vais faire déprimer tout le monde sinon! Merci et bonne lecture!

Azalee: Elle est faite pour être détestéen à l'origine... C'est une sacrée peste§ Il aura quand même fallu une effacement de mémoire pour la changer... Merci et bonne lecture!

Mitsukochan: Merci pour tes encouragements! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture et a plus!

Aya: Lol... merci pour tes compliments, j'apprécie beaucoup le trio en question. Pour mes autres fics, elles concernent uniquement Saint seiya (tu verras dans mon profil) et bientôt une fic sur (pareil, profil!) Merci et bonne lecture!

Jalexa Uchiwa: Hélas, j'ai plutôt traîné en longueur car je n'étais pas vraiment inspirée. Mais voilà la suite, et ça devrait aller plus vite maintenant. Merci et bonne lecture!

Me voici de retours! Désolée du retard et bonne lecture à tous!

Chapitre 16: Hirochi

Shiguré éclata de rire en entendant une blague prononcée par un de ses camarades. Cela faisait près de deux semaines que Miho s'était calmée, grâce à l'intervention d'Akito. La vie avait repris son cours, et l'hiver était quasiment terminé. Noël approchait donc, et les vacances s'annonçaient radieuses. Shiguré s'appuya contre un mur, oubliant peu à peu les paroles de ses camarades. Hatori l'inquiétait. Jamais il n'avait été aussi maussade… Enfin, le Chien le comprenait, puisque que l'adolescent était en train d'effacer la mémoire de tout ceux qui étaient enfermés dans la demeure des Soma. Ca devait être perturbant…

- Oh, Shiguré, réveille-toi !

Le Chien sursauta et adressa un sourire d'excuse à Tamie qui le regardait d'un air inquiet.

- Ca fait prêt de trois fois que je t'appelle !

- Désolé, Tamie…

- C'est bon ?

- C'est bon quoi ?

- Bah t'es connecté, là ou pas ?

- Ah oui oui ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Bah c'est lui qui veut te parler.

Puis elle se tourna vers un jeune garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs qui se tenait timidement à côté d'elle.

- C'est lui, Shiguré Soma.

- M… merci…

- Je t'en prie.

Tandis que Tamie s'éloignait, Shiguré dévisagea d'un air perplexe le jeune garçon, d'un an son cadet, qui rougissait sous son regard. Il était persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu… Mais où ?

- Euh… on se co… ah mais attends, tu es le garçon qui m'avait fait tomber dans un couloir et qui était poursuivi par une bande d'affreux méchants, non ? sourit Shiguré en retrouvant la mémoire.

- C'est… c'est bien moi… murmura le garçon.

- Ca alors, si je m'attendais ! C'est vrai que je t'avais dit que tu pouvais venir me voir si tu avais des problèmes, se souvint encore le Chien en se grattant la tête.

- N'importe quel… p… problème ? questionna timidement son interlocuteur.

- Tiens, tu bégaies ? s'étonna distraitement Shiguré.

Mais le regard humide qu'il rencontra par la suite lui rappela la nature de l'adolescent. Il tenta rapidement de se rattraper :

- Mais c'est pas grave, c'était juste une constatation, quoi ! Enfin bon… je peux t'aider, mais je ne te promets pas d'aller casser la figure à ceux qui te cherchent…

- Non, ce n'est pas ça…

- …

- Et donc ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Tu vas te… te moquer de moi… murmura le garçon.

Shiguré soupira et secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance… Il décida de mettre le garçon un peu plus en confiance.

- Bon… tu connais mon nom, mais je ne connais pas le tien. Dis-moi donc, sauf si, comme la dernière fois tu n'as pas le droit.

- Je… je m'appelle Hirochi… Hirochi Shomei.

- Bon, voilà un grand pas en avant. Pourquoi n'avais-tu pas le droit de me le dire ?

- C'est… ce sont mes… mes parents qui ne veulent p… pas.

- Ah bon ?

- Ou…oui. C'est p… pour me protéger…

- De quoi ?

- De tout… du monde entier… p… pour pas qu'il… qu'il m'arrive malheur.

- Ah... d'accord…

Shiguré resta silencieux un moment, rêveur. Des parents surprotecteurs, en plus de sa personnalité timide, il avait fallu que Hirochi tombe sur de tels parents. Pauvre garçon… Finalement, Shiguré était heureux d'être comme il était.

- Bon… et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Je… je voudrais… te… ressembler.

- Pardon ?

Hirochi baissa la tête en rougissant, Shiguré resta un instant perplexe avant d'éclater de rire. Hirochi releva alors la tête. Ce qu'il entendait… ce n'était pas un rire moqueur, non loin de là… Pourquoi ne se moquait-il pas de lui ?

- Ca alors, c'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit ça ! s'esclaffa le Chien avec un grand sourire. Si tu veux vraiment me faire plaisir, alors tu répèteras ça devant Hatori, d'accord ?

- Qui… qui ça ?

- Hatori Soma, mon cousin ! Je te le présenterais, tu verras. Il ne mord que très rarement. Mais, soyons sérieux, pourquoi tu veux me ressembler ? Tu sais, je n'ai rien à envier, moi.

- Si… tu… tu es…

- Bon allez accouche, soupira gentiment Shiguré en souriant.

- Tu es… confiant je veux dire… tu connais des gens et… et il viennent vers toi… on te voit… moi… moi je passe inaperçu et… et personne ne me… me remarque… Tu… tu comprends ?

- A peu près, oui… souffla Shiguré, impressionné par tant de mots à la fois. En gros, tu veux cesser de ressembler à une souris, pas vrai ?

- Oh je… je ne suis pas…

- Bon, première leçon, déjà il faut que tu cesses de rougir, et puis là je viens de te traiter de souris, donc normalement il faudrait que tu te mettes en colère, je sais pas moi… tiens, juste un test. Donne-moi un coup de poing, sur l'épaule.

- Oh ! Je… je ne peux pas… je… je vais te… te faire mal… bafouilla Hirochi en se tordant les mains.

- Mais bien sûr… allez, ne t'en fais pas et frappe. Essaye.

Shiguré le regarda fermer le poing, et quelques instants plus tard, une petite secousse l'ébranla, tellement faible que Shiguré se demanda un instant si Hirochi avait vraiment frappé. Mais oui, c'était bien lui. Il se tenait à côté de lui, une main sur la bouche et horrifié.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas finir à l'hôpital. Sérieusement, tu n'as pas plus de force que ça ? demanda Shiguré, éberlué.

- Mais…

- Bon écoute. Franchement je ne sais pas quoi faire pour toi, donc je veux que tu reviennes ici demain, à la même heure. On mangera ensemble, et je vais discuter de tout ça avec le coincé-en-chef. Compris ?

- Oui…

- Bien !

- Shi… Shiguré ?

- Mouais ?

- Pour… pourquoi tu m'aides ?

- Hein ? Euh…

Shiguré regarda un instant le garçon, qui comme toujours baissa les yeux. Pourquoi l'aidait-il ? Il ne savait pas trop… cela lui avait semblé plutôt naturel… Donc le Chien donna la première réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit :

- On va dire que c'est dans ma nature, hein ! Allez à demain ! s'écria-t-il en courant en direction de la cafétéria. Je suis en retard !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hirochi leva les yeux et répondit discrètement au signe que Shiguré lui avait envoyé en guise d'au revoir. Mais celui-ci était parti depuis longtemps… Le jeune garçon soupira. Avait-il pris la bonne décision ? Shiguré allait-il pouvoir l'aider ?

Hatori soupira et observa la vue qui s'offrait à lui. De cette salle, il pouvait voir toute la cour du lycée, les lycéens qui discutaient joyeusement, bavardaient… Il aurait aimé en faire partie. En l'espace d'une semaine, il avait effacé la mémoire de plus d'une quinzaine de personnes. Elles avaient toutes été plus ou moins gravement témoins de la malédiction des Soma, et Hatori s'était plongé dans leurs esprits pour trouver ce qu'il fallait effacer.

Mais lors des premiers essais, il lui était arrivé de fouiller trop profondément dans les esprits, ou alors de se tromper de souvenirs, ou encore de rester trop longtemps… Il y avait alors des dommages irréversibles. Certaines personnes avaient oubliées leurs parents… leur amoureux… leur enfant… ou alors leur ville de noces, ou encore leur plat préféré.

Jamais Hatori n'avait soupçonné qu'effacer les mémoires pouvait être si dangereux. Il avait tant fait d'erreur qu'il n'était pas certain de ne pas dire non à Akito, la prochaine fois. Il avait fait beaucoup trop de mal… Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment de solitude et d'abandon. Pourquoi personne ne pouvait le guider, lui expliquer comment ne pas recommencer ses fautes ?

- Hééééééé Hatori !

Le jeune garçon se retourna brusquement et regarda placidement Shiguré qui venait à lui. Il avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et le Dragon devina qu'il avait une importante nouvelle à lui annoncer. Mais il s'en sentait si détaché…

- Ouais d'accord… soupira Shiguré en voyant le manque de réaction de son cousin. Je vois que toi non plus tu n'es pas tellement connecté à la réalité.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai le moral dans les chaussettes en ce moment.

- Je vois ça… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est encore à cause de Miho ?

Hatori ferma les yeux douloureusement. Encore un mauvais souvenir. Avait-il vraiment eu le droit de lui effacer la mémoire ? Si elle s'était calmée, peut-être qu'elle et Aya auraient pu être heureux… Il revit la douleur dans les yeux verts et, soupirant, appuya son front contre la vitre de la fenêtre.

- Alors quoi ? C'est vraiment à cause d'elle que tu te fais tant de mouron ? s'étonna Shiguré.

- Tu ne comprends pas…

Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de le faire, juste parce que Akito me le demande… Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Et en même temps, peut-être que je pourrais partir loin d'ici… oui, loin comme ça je ne serais plus sous ses ordres. J'ai beaucoup détruit, ces derniers temps. Est-ce que… est-ce que je vais devoir faire ça toute ma vie ?

A côté de lui, Shiguré l'écoutait d'un air étonné. Il se massa les tempes pour essayer de comprendre les paroles de son cousin, puis il comprit enfin. La seule chose qu'Akito le forçait à faire, c'était d'effacer les mémoires… Le Chien le gratta la tête. C'était un sujet sur lequel il aurait du mal à rassurer son cousin, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'Aya ou Hatori plongeaient dans le désespoir. C'était rare, mais quand cela arrivait, Shiguré parvenait toujours à les réconforter, à l'aide d'un petit discours dont il avait le secret.

C'était ainsi chez lui. Lorsque quelqu'un avait un problème, lui parvenait à prendre du recul par rapport à la situation, et voyait ainsi les aspects plus positifs, que les gens au cœur du problème ne voyaient pas. Mais cette fois c'était bien plus difficile.

- Ecoute, Hatori… je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu peux ressentir en faisant ça, mais… moi je peux te dire ce que ça apporte de bien, si tu veux.

Hatori lui jeta un regard en coin, un peu las. Il connaissait la clairvoyance de son cousin. Celui-ci était appuyé sur une épaule à la fenêtre, regardant sur le côté la cour, lui aussi. Il était rarement sérieux… mais Hatori appréciait sa présence plus que tout lorsque c'était le cas.

- Vas-y…

- Eh bien, d'abord tu rends service aux personnes auxquelles tu effaces la mémoire. Non, écoute-moi, tu veux. Tu crois que c'est drôle, pour elles, de vivre en sachant pertinemment qu'elles sont à côté de monstres tels que nous ? Bien sûr, elles ne pensent pas toutes comme ça, mais la plupart…

Shiguré s'interrompit et soupira. Puis il reprit :

- Ensuite, tu as vu dans quelle condition ces gens vivent. Tout serrés dans des maisons, avec des gens qu'ils ne connaissent pas et personne pour les rassurer quand à ce qu'ils ont vu… Ils préfèrent cent fois retourner chez eux, auprès des leurs. Maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas pour ce que tu as effacé sans faire exprès. Je pense qu'en retournant dans leur foyer, ils ont du se souvenir…

- Comment le sais-tu ? Si ça se trouve, c'est irrémédiable…

- Ca m'étonnerait… tu te souviens de Miho, ce que tu lui as effacé ? Tu nous as effacé, Ayamé, toi-même, Akito et moi. Et pourtant… une semaine seulement après, elle a refait notre connaissance, et elle s'est souvenue de son amour pour Aya. Dis ce que tu veux, mais je pense que c'est un signe, un signe qu'il y a des choses que même toi tu ne peux pas changer.

Le Chien eut un sourire et se retourna vers Hatori. Celui-ci semblait toujours un peu hésitant… Pris d'une soudaine idée, Shiguré déclara :

- Je sais. Demain, nous allons voir l'une de ses victimes, d'accord ? Pour voir comment elle s'en porte ?

- Je ne sais pas… et si elle se souvenait à nouveau de nous, en nous voyant ?

- On verra bien. De toute manière, tu ne pourras pas rester terré éternellement. Il faudra bien que tu saches.

Shiguré décoiffa joyeusement son cousin, qui lui lança un regard furieux. Le Chien éclata de rire et s'éloigna rapidement pour éviter une baffe.

Ayamé souffla sur une mèche de ses cheveux qui retourna dans son dos. Les sacs étaient lourds, cette fois. Il les déposa un instant au sol et se redressa. Le chemin du magasin jusqu'à la demeure de Soma était long, et en hiver il se sentait particulièrement fatigué. Il souleva d'une main les mèches qui retombaient sur ses yeux et leva son regard clair vers le ciel chargé de nuages. Allons bon, espérons qu'il ne fasse pas trop froid cette nuit… Le Serpent soupira et reprit quelques sacs en main.

- Je peux t'aider ?

Ayamé se retourna, surpris, vers un jeune garçon de son âge aux cheveux châtains. Il reconnut rapidement celui qu'ils avaient trouvé, ses cousins et lui, sur le chemin du lycée. Il voulait à tout prix rejoindre la maison des Soma.

- Ah oui, c'est très sympa ! répondit le Serpent d'un ton enjoué en lui adressant un grand sourire.

Le garçon répliqua de la même manière, avec un sourire plus doux. Il attrapa le reste des sacs et continua sur le chemin avec Ayamé. Celui-ci, suivant son caractère habituel, ne put rester bien longtemps silencieux… Trépignant d'impatience quand aux détails de ce nouveau venu, Ayamé brisa le silence.

- Euh… alors comme tu t'appelles ?

- Kuréno. Kuréno Soma.

- Aaaaah… c'était pour ça que tu voulais venir ici… souffla le Serpent.

- Oui. Je suis le coq.

- Eh ben moi je…

- Tu es Ayamé, du signe du Serpent. Je sais. Je sais tout sur cette maudite famille.

Etrangement, son ton n'était pas colérique, mais plutôt mélancolique…

« Drôle de garçon… » songea Ayamé en haussant les épaules.

- Et tu vas venir dans notre lycée, bien sûr.

- Oui, Akito m'en a parlé. Je… je suis déjà inscrit. Depuis une semaine.

- Bah pourquoi tu ne viens pas alors ?

Kuréno ne répondit rien et s'arrêta devant la maison d'Ayamé. Celui-ci ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient arrivés…

- Je crois que c'est là, murmura Kuréno en posant les sacs.

- Ah euh… merci pour ton aide, remercia rapidement Ayamé, étonné du soudain mutisme.

- Pas de quoi…

Le Serpent entra les courses dans la maison et eut la surprise de voir ses deux cousins, déjà présents. Tout en rangeant les aliments dans la cuisine, il demanda, étonné :

- Bah qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? D'habitude vous rentrez plus tard, non ? Vous n'avez pas soutien de math ?

- Prof absent… sourit Shiguré.

- Ca c'est injuste… ça vous arrive tout le temps, et quand vient ma semaine avec le soutien de math il est toujours là le prof ! gémit Ayamé en refermant le frigo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, il t'a à la bonne ! déclara le Chien avant d'éclater de rire.

- …

- Ben Hatori, tu ne parles pas ?

- Il a mangé de l'ail et il veut pas que ça se sente…

- Ah oui… Tu as raison, ferme la bouche Tori-chan !

- Pfff… fermez-là…

- Bon, Aya… Nous avons… une…………………… MISSION !

- Encore ? Si se sont tes pom-pom girls, tu peux…

- Mais nooooooon pas cette fois ! Nous devons décoincé Hirochi.

- Hirochi ?

- C'est un jeune lycéen de ma connaissance… Il est très timide, et il voudrait changer, expliqua rapidement Shiguré.

- Bah… ce n'est pas vraiment notre problème, pourquoi tu l'aides ? s'étonna Ayamé en s'asseyant sous le kotatsu avec ses cousins.

Hatori, le menton dans la main, dirigea son regard glacial vers Shiguré. C'était vrai, ça… ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Shiguré d'aider le premier venu. Hatori observa ses deux cousins. Ayamé venait de rejeter ses cheveux argentés en arrière et interrogeait du regard Shiguré, et ce dernier soupira avant de reprendre :

- Bah ça fait deux fois qu'on me pose la question, et je ne sais toujours pas répondre. Je sais juste que je dois l'aider. Vous me suivez ou non ?

- Ah, j'irais jusqu'au bout du monde pour toi, Shiguré-chan… répliqua Ayamé en souriant.

- Ravi d'avoir ta contribution ! Hatoriiiii ?

- Même pas la peine d'y penser. C'est un plan tordu et ça ne sert à rien.

- Alleeeeeeeeeez… Oh je sais. Aya et moi on te fera le ménage pendant tout le temps que durera mon plan tordu, d'accord Aya ?

- Ouais !

- Bon… ça marche.

Hatori soupira tandis que Shiguré continuait la discussion en expliquant les détails de son plan. Apparemment, il suffisait pour le moment de rencontrer cet Hirochi… Rien que là, déjà, il serait traumatisé. Le jeune garçon se rencogna contre la couverture chaude du kotatsu et écouta d'une oreille plutôt distraite la conversation de ses cousins. Si ce garçon était si timide, ça devait lui manger la vie... Hatori comprenait qu'il veuille changer. Il devait avoir pris son courage à deux mains pour faire cette demande.


End file.
